


Yuánfèn

by outsomnia



Category: EXID (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Неожиданно все мечты Канпимука сбылись — он наконец-то начал использовать магию, у него был крутой наставник, он становился сильнее и в будущем непременно поможет сделать мир лучше. Чего ещё он мог желать?
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, past Mark Tuan/OFC
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Yuánfèn

**Author's Note:**

> Yuánfèn (кит.) — судьба, везение или же высшие силы, которые сводят людей вместе.  
> написано на ауфест для команды MBC.  
> бета — Riisa.

_What are you willing to lose?  
You cover your wounds, but underneath them  
A million voices in your head that whisper «stop, now».  
Another twist of the knife, turn of the screws,  
It's all in your head and it's fighting you.  
Arm yourself, a storm is coming.  
Well, kid, what you gonna do now?  
It's your reflection looking back to pull you down.  
( **League of Legends | Worlds 2019 — Phoenix  
(ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza)**)_

**1.**  
Свой восемнадцатый день рождения Канпимук ждал с нетерпением уже давно. Конечно, не он один грезил совершеннолетием, но его причина была особенной и её не разделял никто из его друзей.

С него снимут печать, он сможет найти себе наставника и, наконец, научится пользоваться магией!

Он до сих пор считал все эти печати глупостью и несправедливостью: как только у ребёнка пробуждались способности, его вели в центр магического контроля, где специалисты ставили ему сдерживающую печать. Официальная политика — не только Таиланда, но и всего мира, хоть где-то они достигли единодушия — гласила, что подрастающее поколение должно сфокусироваться на получении знаний, чтобы вырасти достойными гражданами своих стран. Говорили, магия только голову им вскружит, они в итоге не будут подготовлены к повседневной жизни, а взрослая жизнь, даже при использовании магии, не была простой.

Канпимук не понимал, что вообще такого хорошего во всей этой затее с печатями, что она столько — как раз в этом году будет пятисотлетний юбилей — продержалась. Нет, допустим, кто-то из неблагополучной семьи с плохим окружением действительно мог начать использовать свои способности, чтобы пугать слабых. Таким годы без магии были только на пользу: вдруг за оставшееся время они возьмутся за ум?

(А если нет, то комитет магии мог и отказать в снятии печати.)

Но ведь были и те, кто мечтал связать с магией свою жизнь. Те, кто хотел использовать её на благо общества. Те, кто, как сам Канпимук, всё не могли дождаться этого момента. И насколько больше пользы они бы принесли, начни изучать её с самого детства!

Но куда больше он не понимал тех, кто после совершеннолетия добровольно отказывался от снятия печати. Мол, привыкли уже, хотят продолжать жить обычной жизнью, получить самое обычное образование, найти свою обычную работу и не иметь дела ни с чем _необычным_.

Как вообще можно было променять магию на такую скуку?

Канпимук покачал головой и ускорил шаг: его визит в центр был назначен за три часа до вылета, а нужно было ещё домой за чемоданом заехать. Конечно, школьная экскурсия меркла по сравнению со снятием печати — тут меркло вообще всё, — но пропускать её не хотелось. Во-первых, она уже оплачена, все документы оформлены, все вещи собраны. А во-вторых, Канпимук никогда прежде не бывал в других странах, и ему действительно хотелось узнать, чем Шанхай отличается от Бангкока (и Таиланда в целом), не опираясь на одни только результаты поиска в гугле.

Оставалось надеяться, что сопровождающие учителя не будут против, если он во время поездки попытается понять, какая магия ему по силам. Было бы неплохо иметь огненные способности. Или призывать духов. Или повелевать молниями. Или, в общем-то, что угодно, кроме целительства, потому что ну где он, а где целительство?

Интересно, а сила «проснётся» сразу же после снятия печати, или нужно будет ещё подождать?

Если силе требовалось время, то была ли у учителей инструкция на случай, если способности ученика проявятся в самый неподходящий момент?

Канпимук ненадолго отвлёкся от своих мыслей, чтобы обойти играющих в мяч детей и помахать им рукой.

У него было прекрасное настроение.

Замечательное. Великолепное.

Это был лучший день в его жизни.

Тем более, у учителей-то наверняка продуман план действий для любой ситуации. Все непременно будет хорошо, поездка пройдёт отлично, а по возвращению Канпимук отправится искать себе наставника. И благодаря ему он станет очень сильным магом, к чьему мнению будет прислушиваться весь мир, он сможет решать чужие проблемы одним взмахом руки и, конечно же, приобретёт несметные богатства.

И сразу же купит маме новый хороший дом.

Он улыбнулся и, не удержавшись от того, чтобы на радостях повернуться вокруг своей оси, остановился на крыльце магического центра. Автоматические двери разъехались с секундной задержкой, пропуская его внутрь, и Канпимук с интересом огляделся по сторонам, едва зайдя в приёмную.

С того момента, как его силу запечатали, он здесь и не был — детям нет необходимости посещать специалистов, если только у них нет проблем с печатью, — и за прошедшие тринадцать лет центр сильно изменился. Во-первых, и Канпимук заметил это ещё на подходе, он стал куда больше. Во-вторых, внутри он стал светлее, чище и как-то уютнее. 

А ещё, неужели это на ресепшене лежит голографическая доска от «Мэйтех» последней модели?

Канпимук её только в рекламе и видел, она же в продажу поступила от силы недели две назад, да и стоила сумасшедших денег.

— Здравствуйте, — приветливо улыбнулась ему девушка за стойкой. — Добро пожаловать в центр магического контроля. Чем мы можем вам помочь?

— Я… — он неожиданно замолчал и вытер о штаны стремительно потеющие ладони.

Впервые за годы ожидания волнение было настолько сильным.

— Меня зовут Канпимук Бхувакуль, — представился он и продолжил менее уверенно: — Я пришёл для снятия печати?

Неожиданно закралась глупая мысль, что сейчас ему скажут, что его записи потерялись, или что он пришёл слишком рано, или что у него какая-то бракованная печать, которую невозможно снять. Или её снимут, а окажется, что его способности и вовсе пропали.

— Удостоверяющий личность документ, пожалуйста, — сказала вместо всего этого девушка, и Канпимук, протягивая ей паспорт, зацепился взглядом за её бейдж с именем.

Сирипхон, значит. Благословение. Красивое имя, а сейчас так вообще знак свыше.

— Всё верно, господин Бхувакуль, — сообщила Сирипхон. 

Пока он пытался успокоить себя размышлениями о знаках, она успела ввести в систему его данные, и теперь над голографической доской перед ней висела его медицинская карта, которую Канпимук принялся рассматривать во все глаза. Базовая информация — имя, дата рождения, место проживания, номер паспорта, дата создания печати, — соседствовала с информацией о членах семьи, и возле каждого имени была нарисована стрелка, которая, наверное, должна вести на их карты? Но зачем магическому контролю карты его родных, если они не были магами? Он посмотрел ниже и с удивлением заметил, что в его карте указан его актуальный номер телефона — а ведь Канпимук его всего несколько месяцев назад изменил, — его школа, класс, предметы, в которых он наиболее силён, список аллергий, список непереносимой еды…

И в самом низу карты значилось «1 страница из 197». 

Сто девяносто семь? Что может быть на ста девяносто семи страницах? Откуда вообще взялись эти сто девяносто семь страниц?

— Доктор Хонгсаван готов принять вас, — мягко сказала Сирипхон, быстрыми движениями рук свернула карту и открыла план здания, на котором прочертила дорогу до нужного кабинета. — Прошу, проходите. Желаю вам удачи.

— Ага, спасибо, — рассеянно ответил Канпимук и выдвинулся по указанному пути, всё ещё ошарашенный количеством страниц в карте. Или это уже не карта, а самое настоящее личное дело? Прямо как в детективах? Неужели он уже успел где-то серьёзно накосячить?

Он остановился перед нужной дверью — у неё даже коврик подсвечивался, сразу видно: всё для посетителей, — глубоко вдохнул и постучал, прежде чем войти.

Доктор Хонгсаван оказался пожилым мужчиной с тщательно зализанными назад седыми волосами и модными очками. Брошенный доктором взгляд ему не понравился сразу — так его учителя смотрели на двоечников, которые пытались что-то сделать правильно. Так выходцы из богатых семей смотрели на окружающих. Так взрослые на улице смотрели на детей, чем-то их разочаровавших.

Канпимук ненавидел, когда на него смотрели со снисхождением.

Предчувствуя, что диалог ему предстоит не из лёгких, он тихо закрыл за собой дверь и послушно сел в предложенное кресло.

— Итак, мистер Бхувакуль, вам сегодня исполнилось восемнадцать, поздравляю, — в голосе доктора Хонгсавана не было ничего, кроме равнодушия. Он нажал на что-то на своём столе, и в воздухе сразу же повисла уже знакомая Канпимуку карта.

Тут что, у всех были голографические доски?

— В вашем личном деле указано, что вы получили печать в пять лет…

— То есть, — перебил доктора Канпимук, — вы хотите сказать, это действительно самое настоящее личное дело, а не обычная медкарта?

Тот лишь закатил глаза, и на мгновение Канпимук подумал, насколько же часто потенциальные маги задают этот вопрос. Если учесть, что в Бангкоке каждый день у кучи людей дни рождения, и часть из них оказывается магами, и некоторые из них достигают совершеннолетия…

— Да, это ваше личное дело, — доктор Хонгсаван легко взмахнул рукой и карта легла перед ним, а страницы начали переворачиваться сами по себе. — Здесь собраны сведения о вашем физическом и эмоциональном развитии, информация о ваших социальных навыках, необходимые данные о взаимодействиях с другими людьми, история передвижений, записи об успеваемости и копии школьных работ, выдержки из разговоров и...

— Подождите. Вы что, следили за мной? — неверяще спросил Канпимук.

Доктор смерил его разочарованным взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что Канпимук действительно задал этот вопрос.

— Мы следим за всеми носителями печати. Иначе как, по-вашему, мы должны понять, опасны ли вы и стоит ли позволять вам использовать магию?

— Но у вас же людей не хватит за всеми следить, — поражённо заметил Канпимук.

— Вы недооцениваете наши ресурсы, — холодно заметил доктор.

— Но, постойте, разве это не нарушение приватности или что-то в этом роде?

— Ваша семья подписала отказ от претензий в тот же день, когда вам поставили печать. Они тоже заинтересованы в том, чтобы вы не стали угрозой обществу.

Канпимук нахмурился.

— Вы злитесь? — спросил доктор.

Он смотрел так внимательно, что Канпимук неожиданно понял — одно неверное слово, и доктор вцепится в него как клещ, и не видать ему магии.

— Нет, я просто, — он неопределённо махнул рукой. — Я просто думал, что решение принимается по итогу собеседования, тестов, какого-нибудь психологического оценивания. Реальность же оказалась не тем, чего я ожидал.

— Вот оно что, — задумчиво протянул доктор, но черты его лица немного смягчились, и Канпимук позволил себе поверить, что дал правильный ответ и теперь может выдохнуть спокойно.

По крайней мере пока что.

— Скажите мне, господин Бхувакуль, — начал доктор после недолгой паузы, — зачем вам магия? Что вы собираетесь с ней делать? Чего хотите достичь?

Ох, ну к этим вопросам Канпимук был готов.

— Хочу использовать её во благо, чтобы сделать мир лучше, — оттарабанил он давно известный ему ответ. — В наше время, конечно, хватает отличных технологий, да и условия жизни получше, чем лет, к примеру, сто назад. Но, знаете, это не значит, что проблем не существует. Загрязнение среды, вымирающие животные, тающие ледники… Всё это можно исправить с помощью магии, но почему-то желающих использовать магию для этого, а не для какой-нибудь бизнеса или просто для собственного удовольствия, не особо много.

Доктор одобрительно хмыкнул. Удивлённым он не выглядел совершенно.

Так, минутку, если они следили за каждым его шагом…

— Да вы уже знали о моих планах, — разочарованно протянул Канпимук. — Это что, была какая-то проверка?

— Всё, что происходит в этом кабинете — так или иначе проверка, — доктор приподнял уголки губ в слабом подобии улыбки. — И поздравляю, вы её прошли. Показывайте печать.

Канпимук послушно вытянул вперёд правую руку, на предплечье которой красовался хаотичный набор непонятных ему символов — и даже сила всезнающего интернета не помогла ему расшифровать их, а ведь он пытался, и не раз. Доктор аккуратно взял кисть с подставки на своём столе, окунул её в чернильницу, затем парой резких движений перечеркнул часть символов и что-то дорисовал — Канпимук, сосредоточившийся на прикосновении холодных ворсинок к коже, не успел заметить, что именно. Печать тут же начала светлеть, пока не испарилась без единого следа.

— Подождите, это и всё? — удивлённо спросил он. Доктор одарил его самым не впечатленным взглядом из, вероятно, всех существующих на свете.

— Мистер Бхувакуль, — мягко начал он, и Канпимук был готов поспорить, что слышит в чужом голосе зачатки раздражения, — вы же не думали, что снятие печати займёт несколько часов, правда?

Канпимук, вообще-то, именно это и думал. Что снятие печати — это сложный процесс, где требуется участие нескольких сильных колдунов, которые будут сменять друг друга, и займёт это всё как минимум пару часов. Ну кто виноват, что в интернете не найти никаких подробностей о снятии печати?

Но глядя на уставшее лицо доктора, свою удачу Канпимук решил не испытывать.

— И правда, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — он натянуто рассмеялся. — Так я могу идти?

— Идите, пожалуйста, — кивнул доктор и взмахом руки свернул его медицинскую карту.

Канпимук сбивчиво пробормотал пару благодарностей и, проверив время на телефоне, устремился к выходу. По идее, он вполне успевал и домой забежать, и спокойно до аэропорта доехать.

Счётчик входящих сообщений неожиданно показал четыре диалога: мама, братья и сестра.

На секунду показалось, что его душа вот-вот покинет тело — должно было произойти что-то явно серьёзное, если члены его семьи написали ему одновременно.

Он настороженно открыл первый диалог — с мамой.

«Бэм, — писала она, используя собственноручно данное ему прозвище. — Мы тут посовещались и решили, что будет лучше, если ты поедешь сразу в аэропорт, а чемодан привезём мы. В конце концов, кто знает, сколько времени займут твои магические дела!»

«Эй, мелкий, — гласило сообщение Бира, — я взял для тебя твою любимую подушку с Кумихо, так что цени меня и привези мне кто-то классное из Китая».

«Слушай, — без предисловий начал Бэнк, — начни уже убираться в комнате, все ноги переломать можно у тебя тут».

«Братец, ты забыл положить зарядку для телефона и павербанк, — Бэйби даже разочарованный смайлик поставила. — Но не волнуйся, они лежали возле лампы, я их уже положила тебе в чемодан, в отделение с носками».

Канпимук поднял глаза к небу и засмеялся. Иногда ему казалось, что со своей семьёй он просто сорвал какой-то джекпот, так что скучно с ними ему никогда не будет.

Он дошёл до ближайшей остановки — предварительно с помощью интернета убедившись, что оттуда ездят автобусы до аэропорта — и принялся ждать нужный. Тот подъехал почти сразу, Канпимук едва успел набрать маме сообщение, что он видел всё, что они ему понаписывали, и уже направляется к ним.

Автобус был полупустым — что не особо удивляло, согласно сайту, периодичность была 5-10 минут, откуда бы за такой короткий промежуток времени взяться толпе? — и Канпимук сел возле окна, включив музыку в наушниках.

Почему-то он начал чувствовать какое-то нетерпение, смешанное с волнением. Неожиданно стало казаться, что из-за этой поездки что-то изменится. Но вот только что? Что такого серьёзного могло случиться во всего одной поездке, что это упорно не давало ему покоя?

О том, что он теперь может пользоваться магией, Канпимук так за всю дорогу и не вспомнил.

Зато вспомнил в аэропорту, стоило ему только воссоединиться с семьёй (и своими вещами) и найти начавших собираться одноклассников.

— Господин Бхувакуль? — окликнули его, и когда Канпимук обернулся, то увидел приближающуюся девушку в красно-золотой форме.

— Офицер Ракпонмыанг, служба магического контроля, — представилась она. — Перед полётом вам необходимо нанести временную сдерживающую печать.

— Как же так, — охнула его мама, — моему сыну же вот только сняли печать, и теперь снова её получать?

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, госпожа, — офицер вежливо улыбнулась. — Но именно из-за этого господину Бхувакулю и нужна временная печать. Чтобы использовать магию в другой стране, нужно специальное разрешение, для получения которого необходимо пройти международную комиссию. Где, помимо психологической оценки, господину Бхувакулю необходимо будет показать уровень контроля своих способностей. За неимением подобного разрешения, всем магам ставится печать, не позволяющая применять свои силы. По истечении срока пребывания она спадёт сама.

Мама недовольно нахмурилась.

— К тому же, — продолжила офицер, — это обезопасит господина Бхувакуля от неловких ситуаций, которые возникнут, если вдруг произойдёт неожиданный выброс силы, в результате которого он может нанести урон окружающим.

Канпимук вздохнул и успокаивающе похлопал по руке маму, явно уже собравшуюся спорить.

— Всё в порядке, мам. Я тринадцать лет ходил с печатью, уж пару дней-то могу потерпеть,— заверил он. — К тому же, так действительно будет лучше. Представь, как ужасно получится, если вдруг моя магия проснётся где-нибудь посреди музея!

Он протянул вперёд правую руку, и офицер, уже успевшая достать из маленькой сумочки на поясе кисть и пузырёк с чернилами, осторожно нарисовала на его руке печать.

Она была похожа на старую, но в то же время не слишком. Казалось, что здесь больше линий и символов на непонятном ему языке, а в центре рисунка вместо треугольника и вовсе был круг.

Возможно, это потому что печать должна была быть «временной»? Хотя Канпимук слабо представлял, как печать может сама исчезнуть через какое-то время. Если существовали временные печати, то почему нельзя было первую, детскую печать тоже делать временной, на определенное количество лет? Всем было бы проще.

Но, впрочем, он уже понял, что настоящий мир магии был мало похож на то, что он представлял. Вон, он и полноценным волшебником был всего ничего, а правил уже услышал куда больше, чем упоминалось в статьях, которые он читал, пытаясь подготовиться к своему будущему.

Невольно возникал вопрос, почему в интернете было так мало информации.

Он покачал головой и потянулся.

Обо всём этом можно было бы подумать и потом. Единственное, что сейчас имело значение — это поездка. Шанхай ждал его.

**2.**  
— Спасибо за покупки, хорошего дня, — прокричал продавец ему вслед, и Марк в ответ пожелал того же, а потом понял, что снова перепутал язык.

Он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к Шанхаю. Китайский, знакомый ему с детства, всплывал в памяти только после нескольких непонятых собеседником слов на английском. А вежливость, манера общения, уважение к традициям и вовсе казались какими-то чужими и лишними, как пустая обёртка от конфеты.

Такая же, как вся его жизнь.

Он постоянно поворачивался в сторону с готовой сорваться с губ шуткой, заказывал в «Старбаксе» лишний стаканчик кофе (латте с карамельным сиропом, который терпеть не мог), комментировал вслух статьи из сети. Он готовил простые завтраки на двоих по утрам, спрашивал совета, оказавшись в тупике с очередным заклинанием, и называл чужое имя, нуждаясь в помощи.

А спустя секунды его словно окатывало холодной водой, когда Марк понимал, что именно делает.

Он помнил, что остался один, но стоило только перестать крутить в голове эту мысль, как в дело вступали привычки, и всё повторялось.

Снова и снова.

Можно было бы запереться в библиотеке и листать книгу за книгой, ведь он точно знал, что должен существовать способ стереть себе память и не страдать больше. Но он не был уверен, что вместе с этими воспоминаниями не потеряет и другие. Которые связаны с его знаниями и силой. Которые делают его самим собой.

Да и, на самом деле, он не хотел забывать. Не хотел убегать от правды, словно ничего и не было.

И в этом случае оставалось только идти вперёд.

Марк подкинул в руке апельсин — его он взял в последний момент, когда уже купил всё остальное, и не стал класть в пакет с другими продуктами.

Неожиданно показалось, что вся улица потемнела, словно город накрыла гигантская тень, и температура вокруг упала на несколько градусов.

Апельсин упал на землю, но Марк даже не обратил на это внимания. Чувство продлилось всего пару секунд, однако для него этого было достаточно. Он уже знал, что что-то было не так. За эти пару мгновений чья-то ненависть стала настолько сильной, что затмила само небо.

По-хорошему, он мог вызвать сотрудников магического контроля, но не был уверен, что они успеют. Вязкое чувство безысходности подступило к горлу, отдавало горечью на языке, мешало сделать простой вдох. Где-то здесь, на этой самой улице, что-то произошло, и сила Марка кричала об этом, искрила на кончиках пальцев и требовала вмешаться.

Кто он такой, чтобы противиться своей силе, когда она хочет как лучше?

Он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Представил, как по земле от его ног во все стороны расходятся яркие бирюзовые полосы света, и неторопливо засвистел, стараясь выдерживать нужную тональность. 

Обнаруживающее заклинание, усиленное формулой поиска запретных, могло дать необходимый результат, но Марк особо на это не надеялся. Если чья-то аура была настолько тяжёлой из-за ненависти, это ещё не значило, что на её владельце есть следы запретных заклинаний. В конце концов, может, у него просто было очень неудачное утро и он злится на своего босса, коллег, работу и жизнь?

Но если чему-то Марк из своих ошибок и научился, так это тому, что, когда есть малейший шанс опасности, надёжнее будет перестраховаться.

Одна из полос резко вспыхнула, почернела, тканевой лентой обернулась вокруг его ноги и потянула в сторону.

Марк открыл глаза и, громко выругавшись, устремился туда, куда указывала невидимая другим лента.

Что бы ни намеревался сделать таинственный колдун, он хотел сделать это в шанхайском музее, полном людей. И на нём действительно было полно следов запрещённой магии.

Как он вообще мог ходить по городу? Да от одного его присутствия все счётчики должны зашкаливать и надрываться как сумасшедшие!

Марк добрался до музея так быстро, как только смог — расталкивая людей по дороге, бормоча извинения на ходу, до последнего надеясь, что он успевает, что ещё не всё потеряно, что там не какое-нибудь заклинание чёрной чумы или не кровавая бойня.

Он повидал достаточно безумцев, чтобы знать, что даже самый чудовищный вариант может оказаться реальностью.

Какой-то парень — высокий, худой, стильно одетый, с красными прядями в чёлке — врезался в него прямо на верхней ступеньке лестницы в музей, и Марк, не успев ни восстановить равновесие, ни схватиться за что-нибудь, кубарем покатился вниз. Содержимое его пакета, который он не выпускал из рук всю дорогу, рассыпалось по земле, сразу же заболело ушибленное колено, и он простонал, заметив, что содрал ладонь до крови.

Но даже это было не важным. Важным было то, что он терял драгоценное время.

— Кхатхот, — прохрипел парень, который, как оказалось, упал тоже.

Это какой язык вообще?

Марк посмотрел в его сторону, чтобы убедиться, что тот не умирает от свёрнутой шеи или ещё чего, и дальше бежать по своим делам, но тут же замер.

При падении парень, вероятно, умудрился как-то задеть маскировочное заклинание, и теперь на плитке под его вытянутой ногой красовалась знакомая печать.

Ох, вот же чёрт.

— Уходите все, здесь взрывная печать, — крикнул Марк, на этот раз даже не ошибившись в языке. Люди вокруг замерли, а затем воцарился хаос.

Кто-то поспешно вызывал сотрудников магического контроля, кто-то звал родных, кто-то локтями расчищал себе дорогу, но практически все торопились убраться подальше, разбегаясь в разные стороны. Какой-то седой мужчина подскочил к сбившему Марка с ног парню и потянул его прочь, приговаривая что-то на непонятном языке, а из всего этого потока слов более-менее можно было разобрать только «канпимук».

Но Марку не было до этого дела. Он подобрался ближе к заколдованной плитке, на ходу просчитывая варианты. Эта печать взрывалась, стоило только её символам полностью налиться красным светом, и сейчас половина этого пути уже была пройдена. Он не знал, сколько минут назад была нанесена печать, но явно не так давно — примерно в то время, когда он почувствовал ту ужасающую ауру? — потому что свет на его глазах распространялся всё выше по рисунку.

Магическому контролю нужно будет эвакуировать всех, кто ещё не успел убежать, заключить взрывную печать в барьер двухмерного измерения, чтобы взрыв произошёл в нём, не затронув реальный мир. И, насколько Марк знал, рисование печати двухмерного измерения занимало далеко не две секунды и требовало присутствие четырёх магов, которые будут синхронно рисовать печать, начав с разных углов квадрата.

Они не успеют, отчётливо понял он. Даже если магический контроль прибудет в эту самую секунду, они не успеют нейтрализовать печать. Но, в теории, может успеть он.

Когда-то давно Эмма поставила себе целью создать заклинание, способное отменить взрыв. Они тогда перепробовали десятки разных вариантов, достали Джексона постоянными вопросами про огненную магию, пугали Югёма бесчисленными ожогами и царапинами из-за неудачных экспериментов, но спустя пару недель всё же нашли правильный узор.

Но после этого они использовали получившееся заклинание всего один раз, и не было гарантии, что это не им повезло, а оно действительно работало.

Вот только что ему оставалось, кроме как положиться на удачу?

Конечно же, у Марка не было с собой ни кистей, ни чернил — зачем бы они ему пригодились? — но, подумал он, глядя на свежую ссадину, возможно в этой ситуации собственная кровь подойдёт куда больше.

У него в запасе было минут семь — красный свет заполнил печать примерно на восемьдесят процентов, — и он поспешно принялся за работу.

Замкнуть в круги все источники огня, начиная с северного и двигаясь по часовой стрелке. Перечеркнуть крест-накрест все магические каналы, связывающие источники, и убедиться, что одна и та же линия не задевает два разных канала. Точками по краям печати нанести символ увядания. И, наконец, катализатор — импульс и всплеск силы, который должен привести в действие новую версию печати.

Он вообще не был уверен, что это сработает. Он не был мастером печатей, не посвятил им всю свою жизнь, и его знания не означали, что печать подчинится ему.

Вдруг он где-то ошибся?

Он положил руку поверх рисунка и высвободил часть своей силы.

Печать резко вспыхнула холодным голубым светом, и ему показалось, что его сердце от страха рухнуло вниз.

Но спустя тридцать бесконечно долгих секунд красный свет пошёл на спад, символы посерели, а затем обернулись пеплом, который тут же подхватил лёгкий ветер.

Марк с облегчением вздохнул и с трудом встал, пошатываясь от волнения. И только обернувшись, он с удивлением обнаружил, что вокруг собралась настоящая толпа, которая смотрела на него с восхищением и неожиданно начала аплодировать.

Сотрудники магического контроля стояли с разинутыми ртами, а в глазах самого пожилого из них мелькнуло узнавание.

— Доктор Туан? — спросил он, и вот только этого не хватало.

У него не было ни малейшего желания отвечать на вопросы из серии «а где же вы пропадали» и «а теперь вы вернулись», объяснять, как работает контрпечать, и читать нотации на тему «если бы вы быстрее добирались до места происшествия, то мне не пришлось бы вмешиваться». 

Поэтому он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: просвистел собственноручно созданное заклинание маскировки.

Главным было не переборщить. Одна неверная нота — и, вместо искажения восприятия, воздух вокруг него просто исчезнет и дышать станет нечем.

Впрочем, любое заклинание всегда было риском.

Скрытый от людских глаз, он незаметно прошёл через толпу и, повинуясь какому-то неясному порыву, обернулся напоследок. Сотрудники магического контроля уже вовсю опрашивали очевидцев, кто-то безуспешно пытался обнаружить на месте пропавшей печати магический след её создателя.

Тот парень, врезавшийся в него, сосредоточенно смотрел на свою руку, что-то говорил себе под нос, и в лучах яркого солнца огненные пряди его чёлки притягивали взгляд похлеще любого магнита.

Марк покачал головой и отвернулся. Его это всё не касалось.

Что его касалось — так необходимость как можно быстрее уехать из Шанхая, потому что со спокойной жизнью здесь можно было попрощаться.

Что же, Югём как раз давно говорил ему вернуться.

**3.**  
План «смотреть по сторонам и восхищаться Шанхаем» пошёл коту под хвост практически сразу же. Они только и успели, что приземлиться в аэропорту, добраться до гостиницы, немного отдохнуть и оставить свои вещи. Но стоило только им подойти к первому пункту в списке достопримечательностей, как у Канпимука вся кожа покрылась мурашками ни с того ни с сего. Он передёрнулся, сделал шаг в сторону, собираясь постоять под солнцем, пока его одноклассники делают сотню селфи на фоне музея, и тут же врезался в кого-то. Этот кто-то покатился по лестнице вниз, а он, тоже не устояв на ногах, отправился следом.

А дальше он едва поспевал за происходящим: вот подошедший учитель тянет его в сторону, а люди вокруг кричат и разбегаются, сдерживающая печать обжигает руку, и он переводит взгляд на неё. Вот парень сосредоточенно рисует что-то поверх печати на земли, а та становится всё более и более красной.

Вот парень кладёт руку поверх печати, и она медленно исчезает.

Канпимук всего на мгновение отвлёкся на аплодисменты, но за это мгновение парня уже и след простыл. Зато магический контроль вовсю паниковал и осматривал каждый миллиметр плитки.

Остаток поездки для него прошёл как в тумане — сдерживающая печать не давала ему покоя, руку бросало то в жар, то в холод, она ноющей болью отдавалась по всему телу, мешала ему спать, чесалась, и ему упорно казалось, что печать словно места себе не находила.

Это было глупо. Как минимум, потому что печать не была живой.

Но если бы Канпимук знал, что так будет, то ни за что бы ни в какой Шанхай не поехал.

До возвращения он считал минуты.

Уже в родном аэропорту, когда он привычным жестом почесал покрасневшую кожу под печатью, она вдруг вспыхнула и осыпалась пеплом на его новые кеды. И в этот момент он знал. Просто знал. Словно сила, которая до этого никак не могла до него достучаться, теперь заговорила с ним.

Неожиданно подумалось, что папа наверняка сейчас очень гордится им на своих небесах. Небось ещё и всем знакомым духам говорит: «Видали? Это мой сын, настоящий волшебник!»

Он поднял глаза к небу, широко улыбнулся и вытянул кулак.

Дорога домой пронеслась в одно мгновение.

Он просто сидел на заднем сидении такси, бездумно рисовал на ладони приходившие в голову символы — из сновидений и мечтаний, и случайно увиденные на улицах, и просто все приходившие в голову, — и гадал, какой из этих символов может оказаться самой настоящей печатью и что эта печать делает.

Ему казалось, что лучший сувенир, который он привёз из Шанхая, — это знание.

Он сохранял интригу до ужина, за которым собралась вся семья, и только потом решил раскрыть все карты.

— Мама, — начал он, отложив в сторону ложку, — моя специализация — это печати.

Мама, к её чести, не стала спрашивать, как он узнал об этом. Она не была волшебницей, никто в семье не был, но прекрасно понимала, что связь мага со своей силой сложно объяснить, особенно когда сам маг ещё совсем новичок и мало что понимает. 

— Хорошо, милый, — улыбнулась она. — Но ты точно уверен, что не хочешь поступить в магический университет?

Канпимук покачал головой. 

Даже если бы он и хотел, то не смог бы. Он давным-давно проверил множество сайтов по всему миру и твёрдо знал: обучение магии в университете его семья не могла себе позволить. Стоимость такого образования была как минимум в пять раз больше стоимости обычного, а они и так с трудом сводили концы с концами и не баловали себя излишками.

В конце концов, именно из-за этого Канпимук и намеревался добиться успеха.

Он уже давно продумал вариант, который ему подходил. Он прочитал не один десяток статей, посетил более нескольких сотен форумов за эти годы и знал: для магов, которые не могли позволить себе университет и официальное магическое образование, ещё не всё было потеряно. Потому что, к счастью, в обществе навыки и талант играли куда большую роль, и никому неизвестный волшебник, способный на множество удивительных вещей, ценился выше именитого выпускника со слабыми заклинаниями.

Люди вроде него искали себе наставника из магов своей специализации, просили взять их в ученики, отдавали все деньги за эти занятия.

Конечно, тут была и проблема шарлатанов — широко известные маги либо редко брали учеников, либо к ним были огромные очереди, а менее известные могли взять деньги и пропасть или оказаться и вовсе не магами, а простыми людьми с хорошей голографической техникой.

Но Канпимук долго готовился к своему восемнадцатилетию, заранее составлял список возможных наставников по всем специализациям, коллекционировал отзывы о них, следил за их перемещениями.

И, конечно же, откладывал карманные деньги с самого-самого детства.

Так или иначе, у него был список и у него была цель.

Осталось только сказать об этом маме. Она-то точно будет не в восторге от длительного расставания.

— Мам, — мягко начал он и запнулся. Он не очень умел говорить о вещах, которые гарантированно расстроят его родных, а мысль о том, что он будет один в другой стране, практически другом мире, окружённый сплошными незнакомцами, пугала и его самого едва ли не до дрожи.

Но у него была мечта, были обязанности перед семьёй, и он обязан…

— Да, милый? — мягко подтолкнула его мама к продолжению разговора.

— У меня есть список возможных наставников, — сказал он. — И, понимаешь, это даже смешно, и я не знаю, как так вышло, но пять лучших кандидатов находятся в Корее.

Бэйби громко поставила чашку на стол. Бэнк отодвинул свой суп. Бир потёр руками лицо.

Мама не сказала ни слова.

— Серьёзно, мам, это хорошие маги, — поспешно добавил Канпимук. — Я проверил их соцсети, они действительно существуют и ведут весьма активную жизнь, а их бывшие ученики оставляют положительные отзывы. Да, они не супер-известны, но и не завышают цены.

— Бэм, — произнесла мама, и этот тон был ужасен и предвещал возражения.

— Да, я знаю, что ты скажешь, это другая страна и другая культура, но я готовился! Я последний год изучал корейские традиции и корейский язык, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, — не сдавался он.

— Бэм, — вздохнула мама.

— Да, я знаю, мне придётся искать себе жильё и как-то жить самостоятельно, но я подыскал несколько недорогих вариантов, которые к тому же и выглядят прилично! Ты, кстати, знала, что в так называемых «магических районах» предпочитают не селиться, потому что, согласно теориям заговора, случись что, на такие районы правительство нападет в первую очередь? Но ты не подумай, никто ни на кого не нападет и никаких заговоров нет, это просто выдумки!

— Бэм, — ещё раз вздохнула мама.

— И, серьёзно, ты же знаешь, каким самостоятельным я могу быть, тебе не о чем переживать, да я…

— Канпимук Бхувакуль, ты дашь мне хоть слово вставить? — громче обычного сказала мама, и он резко замолчал.

Бир тихо рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, что почему-то лучшие маги печатей живут преимущественно в Корее, — и, наткнувшись на его удивлённый взгляд, мама фыркнула: — Что? В этой семье не у одного тебя есть интернет.

Бэйби встала из-за стола, достала из кухонных ящиков какой-то конверт и с улыбкой положила его перед Канпимуком.

— Что это? — спросил он, пытаясь наощупь определить содержимое. 

— Деньги, — негромко сказала мама. — Тебе на проживание и обучение.

— Но, мам, а как же… — попытался возразить он, но она перебила его раньше.

— Ой, брось, милый, конечно же, мы тоже откладывали деньги. Ты же не думал, что узнав, что у нас в семье есть маг, мы просто оставим всё как есть и не будем беспокоиться о твоём будущем?

На мгновение стало очень неуютно. Он-то всегда старался причинять маме как можно меньше проблем, по возможности экономил на всём, и откладывал деньги, и брал что-то из своих запасов только в случае крайней необходимости, и…

И теперь он точно должен стать известным и успешным.

— Спасибо, мама, — прошептал он и обвёл взглядом родных взглядом. — Спасибо вам всем.

— У тебя впереди такой длинный и сложный путь, — вздохнула мама.

Он только кивнул. И хотя торопиться было некуда, он хотел начать как можно скорее. Как будто всё зависело от того, как быстро он прилетит в Корею.

Хорошо ещё, что система образования в школах была лояльна к магам и после совершеннолетия позволяла им в срочном порядке в любой момент сдать экзамены и выпуститься. Иначе бы он просто умер от нетерпения быстрее, чем закончится учебный год.

Обсудив этот вопрос с мамой — они оба напишут заявление, он разберётся со своими экзаменами, а его аттестат потом заберёт Бир, — он отправился собирал вещи. Стоило хорошенько подумать, что нужно взять, что может пригодиться, что в первое время будет просто жизненно необходимо, а что ему могут прислать позже, или за чем можно будет приехать.

Интересно, получится ли у него уговорить своего наставника посетить Таиланд?

Было бы здорово. Получилось бы учиться магии прямо в дороге.

Неожиданно навалилась жуткая паника. А если он забудет нужные слова? Неправильно к кому-то обратится? Случайно кого-то этим оскорбит?

А если все кандидаты в наставники посмотрят на него и скажут, что он слишком слабый, или у него нет потенциала, или из него не выйдет хороший маг, или просто не захотят тратить на него время?

Что, если он готов к этой поездке не так хорошо, как думает? 

— Эй, братец, всё в порядке? — окликнула его Бэйби, и когда Канпимук повернул голову, то заметил, что она стоит, оперевшись на дверь его комнаты, и очень задумчиво смотрит на него.

Он не хотел давать своей семье ещё больше поводов для беспокойства.

— Да, конечно, — он широко улыбнулся. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты стоишь с этой футболкой в руках уже пять минут. 

Он рассеянно опустил взгляд и — действительно, в руках была его любимая футболка с Чёрной Пантерой, которую он уже успел измять до неузнавания. 

— Просто... — вздохнул он, бросая футболку на кровать. — Я не уверен, что просчитал все варианты, не уверен, что достаточно хорош, чтобы быть магом, не уверен, что нигде не налажаю, и зачем тогда мне вообще ехать, если у меня столько сомнений?

Бэйби закатила глаза и подошла к нему.

— Ты же помнишь, что у тебя есть семья, да? Не забыл ещё? — уточнила она. — Слушай, старший братец, если что-то пойдёт не так, если ты где-то ошибешься, да даже если ты просто банально устанешь от всего и захочешь вернуться, мы всегда будем здесь. И мы всегда будем тебе рады.

— Но…

— Не перебивай, — недовольно приказала она и продолжила уже мягче: — Ты требуешь от себя куда больше, чем от тебя требуем мы. Нам будет достаточно просто того, что ты счастлив.

Напоследок, она взъерошила ему волосы и доверительно шепнула на ухо:

— Но собирайся быстрее, если не хочешь провозиться до самой старости. И, пожалуйста, погладь эту несчастную футболку.

***

К дому он подходил на жутких нервах. Он, конечно, всё распланировал и договорился с хозяйкой приглянувшейся квартиры, чтобы сразу по прибытии приехать и всё посмотреть, его должны были ждать. Но ещё в аэропорту, пытаясь прочитать надписи на указателях, он умудрился допустить пару ошибок в корейском, и это сильно подрывало самооценку.

А что, если он ничего не поймет из рассказа хозяйки, и окажется, что квартиру ещё никто не снял, потому что в ней живут злые голодные духи, и его предупреждали, но он это проигнорировал, просто потому что не знал, о чём речь, а потом всё, на одного Канпимука станет меньше?

Он быстро покачал головой.

Переживать было поздно. Он уже прибыл в Корею, уже договорился про квартиру, и уже начинал свою новую жизнь. Ему всё по силам!

Он глубоко вдохнул и сделал шаг к лестнице на крыльце, когда кто-то неожиданно выскочил из дверей и едва не столкнулся с ним. Спасло только то, что человек каким-то образом умудрился в последний момент через него перепрыгнуть, и это было впечатляюще. Тот что, был лёгким, как пушинка? Или спортсменом?

Канпимук обернулся и не смог сдержать удивлённый вскрик.

На него смотрел тот парень из Шанхая, который мастерски обезвредил печать.

И в его взгляде тоже было узнавание. 

**4.**  
С чувством юмора у Вселенной всё явно было в порядке. Иначе зачем бы она сталкивала Марка с тем же человеком, из-за которого ему удалось найти в Шанхае взрывную печать до того, как стало слишком поздно?

Но что он делал тут, в Корее, да ещё и спустя всего неделю после инцидента с бомбой? Был ли он как-то связан с этим всем?

Марк недовольно нахмурился, сдул лезущие в глаза пряди волос, затем прошёл через круглую дверь с кучей сканирующих печатей и оказался в просторном изящно украшенном холле.

Идея посетить министерство магического контроля принадлежала Югёму. Тот, вероятно уставший слушать от Марка бесконечные рассуждения и теории, просто на очередной встрече с кофе так и сказал: «Иди поговори с Хиён-нуной».

Сказал: «Может, она будет так рада узнать, что ты вернулся, что сразу же расскажет все секреты».

Сказал: «Или министерство будет так счастливо, что тут же выдаст тебе допуск без лишних вопросов».

Сказал: «Они в любом случае уже в курсе, что ты там был».

Марк не видел причин его не послушаться — это в повседневной жизни среди идей Югёма не было ни одной нормальной, а все его планы заканчивались плачевно. Но вот когда речь заходила о серьёзных вещах, он был настоящим голосом разума

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Марк, подойдя к одной из стоек в холле. — Я хотел бы встретиться с офицером Ан Хиён.

Он похлопал себя по карманам, положил свой паспорт на столешницу и добавил:

— У меня не назначена встреча.

— Это не проблема, — ответил секретарь, тщательно изучив его паспорт и вернув его, потом застучал по кнопках клавиатуры, вероятно, внося информацию о посещении. — У офицера Ан сейчас нет посетителей. Прошу, проходите на двадцатый этаж.

Секретарь выдал ему пропуск и вежливо указал в сторону лифтов. Марк благодарно кивнул, отошёл в сторону, на ходу надевая пропуск на шею, а ему вдогонку донеслось жизнерадостное:

— С возвращением, доктор Туан!

Он с трудом сдержал тяжелый вздох. Марк, конечно, знал, что его визит не останется незамеченным, и уже к завтрашнему утру ему следует ожидать дюжину статей с кричащими заголовками, но не думал, что о его прибытии объявят настолько быстро.

Ну, хотя бы ему рады.

Доехав до нужного этажа, он прошёл по просторному коридору, вежливо поздоровался со всеми, кто обращал на него внимание, и осторожно постучал в дверь возле таблички с именем Хиён.

— Входите, — раздался решительный голос, и он улыбнулся.

Хиён сидела за своим столом, такая же собранная, как и всегда, и её ясные глаза словно засияли, стоило ей только увидеть, кто именно к ней пришёл.

— Марк! — воскликнула она. — Какой сюрприз, я совершенно не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь! 

— Я тоже не очень ожидал снова увидеть себя здесь, — Марк неловко рассмеялся и рассеянно почесал шею.

— Значит, все слухи правдивы? — спросила Хиён, наклонив голову набок.

— Какие слухи?

— Марк Туан снова в строю, Марк Туан обезвредил бомбу в Шанхае, триумфальное возвращение Марка Туана — не успел вернуться в общество, а уже пришлось примерить мантию спасителя… — кажется, Хиён перечисляла ему заголовки новостных статей, и стоило остановить её до того, как она перейдёт на жёлтую прессу.

— В каком-то смысле, — поспешно сказал он, присаживаясь в кресло напротив. — Не то чтобы я хотел возвращаться, скорее меня вынудила ситуация.

— Кстати, об этом, — Хиён вмиг посерьёзнела и перешла сразу к делу: — Ты же знаешь, что вообще-то не должен был вот так сбегать? Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы убедить всех, что у тебя были свои причины и что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к созданию печати. Повезло ещё, что твоя репутация бежит впереди тебя. И что, кстати, самое удивительное, никому из той огромной толпы зевак не пришло в голову снимать всё на камеру. Иначе бы тебе точно пришлось долго объяснять, откуда ты взял формулу несуществующей контрпечати, где ты был, когда взрывную печать рисовали, что ты делал в Шанхае, что ты ел на обед, когда тебе было шестнадцать, потому что сам знаешь, каким дотошным может быть министерство.

— Прости, Хиён, — он положил руки на стол и рассеянно посмотрел на них. — Я не подумал. Просто это всё было слишком неожиданно, и я не мог больше там находиться, и…

И просто это был не лучший день, воспоминания и без того не оставляли его в покое, но тут всё стало ещё хуже. И просто он всего лишь хотел продолжить бежать вперёд, но чужое узнавание оказалось удавкой вокруг шеи.

— Я понимаю, — Хиён протянула руку и сжала его ладонь. — И я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что мы всегда здесь для тебя. И я, и Джексон, и наверняка твой младший брат тоже. Говори с нами, когда тебе тяжело, и не пропадай, когда становится совсем плохо.

Он кивнул, и она удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

— А теперь давай о важном. Мне нужно знать, не заметил ли ты чего-нибудь странного во всей этой Шанхайской ситуации.

— Там был… — он задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Началось всё с того, что город словно накрыла огромная тень, потом стало холоднее, словно температура резко упала на несколько градусов. И почти сразу же всё пропало, как будто это было, знаешь, минутным наваждением. Кем бы ни был маг, создавший эту взрывную печать, его ненависть буквально осталась в воздухе после того, как он закончил. И я...

Он замолчал, не зная, как лучше описать свои чувства.

— Это было предчувствие: ты же знаешь, я уже достаточно давно занимаюсь магией и могу понять, когда дело пахнет керосином. Моя сила буквально кричала об опасности. Я решил, что использовать обнаруживающее заклинание не будет лишним, на всякий случай усилил для поиска запретных заклинаний. Ну а дальше ты, наверное, сама догадалась. Заклинание привело меня к музею, я чуть не свернул себе шею, обнаружил взрывную печать, использовал против неё контрпечать, и всё. 

— Это была она? Та самая контрпечать, которую вы создавали тогда?

На мгновение ему показалось, что его горло сжала невидимая рука и он не может дышать.

— Да.

— Эмма бы тобой гордилась, — мягко сказала Хиён.

Он покачал головой:

— Я в этом сомневаюсь.

Повисла тишина. Он смотрел перед собой, пытаясь выкинуть из головы всё лишнее, а Хиён писала что-то на бумаге — точнее, судя по звукам, яростно что-то зачеркивала. Затем тяжело вздохнула и выругалась себе под нос.

— Марк, — окликнула она, и он поднял голову.

Хиён смотрела на него с несвойственной ей нерешительностью.

— Я понимаю, что сейчас попрошу очень многого и ты ещё можешь быть к этому не готов,— она растерянно крутила ручку в пальцах. — Но я хочу попросить тебя сотрудничать с нами в этом деле.

— Почему? — удивленно спросил он.

— В этом деле всё не так… — она раздраженно цыкнула. — Я не могу сказать, пока тебе не утвердят уровень доступа к делу. Но никто из шанхайских офицеров не почувствовал опасность. Все заметили лишь тень над городом и списали это на погодные условия. Все, но не ты. Плюс у тебя есть знания, которые могут пригодиться в этом деле, и мне кажется, что твоё участие может нам существенно помочь.

Его первой мыслью было отказаться. Сказать, что он не какой-нибудь герой, нет, с этим предложением не к нему.

Но потом он вспомнил взрывную печать на плитах музея. Вспомнил свой страх, что не успеет, и отчетливое понимание, что, кроме него, сейчас никто не справится. 

Он не мог отвернуться от мира, когда мир, словно маленький беззащитный ребёнок, нуждался в его помощи.

— Только на это дело, — сдался он.

Хиён просияла.

— Это чудесно, спасибо тебе. Тогда я направлю твоё личное дело и своё рекомендательное письмо руководству и в международный магический совет. Как только они подпишут разрешение для твоего участия и выдадут допуск к информации, смогу рассказать всё, что у нас есть по этому делу.

Она решила приступить к написанию письма, не откладывая это в долгий ящик, поэтому они практически сразу же попрощались.

Марк забежал за продуктами — в холодильнике было пусто уже три дня как, а постоянно питаться чачжанмёном, заказанным из ближайшего кафе, совершенно не хотелось — и по дороге искренне надеялся, что его лимит странных событий, сомнительных решений и социальных взаимодействий исчерпал себя как минимум на несколько дней.

Но у жизни, как и всегда, были свои планы.

Парня из Шанхая он заметил сразу же, как поднялся по лестнице на свой этаж. Тот стоял в наушниках, мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то мелодию и попутно открывал дверь напротив квартиры Марка.

Потрясающе. Они ещё и соседи.

Возможно, он сказал это вслух, а возможно, мальчишка просто почувствовал чужое присутствие. Но он обернулся и, увидев Марка, потрясенно охнул. 

— Это же ты! — сказал он, поспешно вытаскивая наушники. — То есть вы! Тот мастер печатей из Шанхая!

Его корейский был немного неловким, на некоторых словах акцент был особенно заметен, и он очень активно жестикулировал. Он буквально фонтанировал энергией, и Марк невольно подумал, что Эмме мальчишка наверное понравился бы.

Настроение от этой мысли испортилось окончательно.

— Я не мастер печатей, — отрезал Марк и подошёл к собственной двери.

— А, я же не представился! Здравствуйте, я Канпимук Бхувакуль, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, — поклон, конечно, у парня был просто идеальным. Хоть сейчас фотографируй для какой-нибудь брошюры про правильное поведение иностранцев в Корее.

— Марк Туан, — Марк немного склонил голову, доставая из кармана ключи.

— Слушайте, я знаю, что мы только встретились, но я уже видел вас в деле и хочу попросить, чтобы вы обучили меня мастерству печатей! — выпалил Канпимук, с восторгом глядя на него.

От одного этого взгляда ему стало плохо, и Марк судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь унять бешено забившееся сердце и игнорируя накатывающее чувство вины.

Он повернул ключ три раза, бросил на прощание сухое:

— Сказал же, я не мастер печатей. Случай в Шанхае был случайностью.

А затем зашёл в собственную квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая себя от этого чересчур яркого мира, чересчур яркого собеседника, чересчур яркого всего.

Он бросил ключи в миску на столике, поставил рядом пакет с продуктами, тяжело вздохнул и потёр лицо, пытаясь совладать с собой и своими эмоциями.

Этот Канпимук смотрел на него с таким восхищением, словно вся вселенная существовала лишь благодаря ему.

И в последний раз на него так смотрела Эмма.

В день, когда умерла из-за него.

**5.**  
Канпимук разочарованно вздохнул. Уже в который раз за утро.

Вчера был такой хороший день: он въехал в свою новую уютную квартирку, вычистил её сверху донизу, разобрал свои вещи, позвонил домой и в видеозвонке показал маме свой новый дом, потом сходил купить продуктов, а на обратном пути познакомился со своим соседом.

Вот на этом моменте хороший день заканчивался.

Подумать только, его соседом оказался тот невероятный маг из Шанхая, который смог обезвредить взрывную печать! Тот маг, который стал частью событий, позволивших Канпимуку понять свою специализацию! С ума сойти!

И этот маг не хотел быть его учителем, говоря, что он вообще-то не мастер печатей. Очень смешно.

Да как он вообще может не быть мастером печатей? Он же так мастерски всё рисовал, сразу видно, что ему не впервой. Да и к тому же, Канпимук слышал, как тогда сотрудники магического контроля перешептывались, что вообще-то для взрывной печати нет никакой «контрпечати» (и кто вообще придумывает эти названия?). Значит, этот Марк Туан где-то её выучил. А просто так и со скуки такие серьёзные вещи не учат, так что он точно имеет какое-то отношение к печатям.

Как это вообще может быть случайностью?

Канпимук снова вздохнул.

У него, конечно, был план: прямо сегодня пойти к магам из своего списка и просить взять его в ученики. Но сейчас этот список отходил на второй план. Он почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что ни один из этих потенциальных наставников не сравнится в знаниях и мастерстве с Марком Туаном. Да, возможно, его мнение предвзято, но только потому что он видел Марка в деле, и это вам не простые фокусы с печатями на ютубе и даже не рекламные ролики на форумах!

Но в чём смысл его восторга, если Марк отказался становиться его наставником.

Хотя…

Может…

Канпимук резко выпрямился.

А что если это своего рода испытание? Что-то из серии «это ученик должен бегать за учителем с просьбой взять его в ученики, а не наоборот»? Он читал, что многие так делают, чтобы проверить стойкость и решимость будущих магов.

Ну что же, в таком случае, он готов показать, насколько серьёзен.

Предательский голос в голове тихо спрашивал, что если это никакая не проверка, а просто Марк _действительно_ не хочет его учить. Но Канпимук поспешно отмахнулся от этой мысли. Если это так, то, наверное, его просто превратят в какую-нибудь жабу день эдак на третий, и всё.

Ни в какую жабу на третий день его не превратили. На четвёртый и пятый — тоже.

Он завёл себе традицию: по утрам, когда Марк уходил куда-то по своим делам, Канпимук уже ждал в коридоре и просил взять его в ученики. Вечером, когда Марк возвращался, Канпимук тоже был уже тут как тут — и просил снова.

На самом деле, он рассматривал даже вариант с подбрасыванием в чужой почтовый ящик писем с просьбами, но решил от него отказаться. В этой ситуации грань между решимостью и сталкерством была слишком тонкой, и нарушать её Канпимук не хотел.

Родные, конечно, смеялись каждый раз, когда он звонил рассказать о своих неудачах. Бир и вовсе предлагал «серьёзно поговорить» с «этим твоим колдуном», потому что «что он вообще о себе возомнил». 

Вечером шестого дня он, едва услышав звук шагов на лестнице, вышел в коридор.

— Пожалуйста, возьмите меня в ученики, — чуть ли не прокричал он, кланяясь. И, не услышав привычного «нет», поднял голову.

Марк был не один. Он стоял, приложил ладонь к лицу, а рядом с ним был парень, с трудом сдерживающий смех.

Поверх тёмной футболки Марка лежал кулон — продолговатый камень на серебряной цепочке, — и он упорно притягивал внимание своим ярким бирюзовым цветом.

Канпимук заставил себя перевести взгляд на незнакомого ему парня.

Тот был высоким, одетым на грани моды и небрежности, с аккуратно ухоженными чёрными волосами и уверенностью во взгляде. Он смотрел на Канпимука с нескрываемым весельем и, наконец не выдержав, засмеялся прямо в плечо Марку.

— Хён, серьёзно? — спросил он, успокоившись. — У тебя тут то ли настойчивый фанат, то ли отвергнутый ученик под дверью, а ты даже ни разу не упомянул об этом? Я разочарован.

— Я просто будущий ученик, — поспешно сказал Канпимук. — Надеюсь, что будущий ученик. Но точно не настойчивый фанат.

Парень снова рассмеялся и несколько раз ткнул Марка локтём в бок.

— Хён, ну слушай, у него явно есть характер. Даже меня чем-то напоминает, правда?

— Тем, что он такая же головная боль? — вздохнул Марк, и, полностью игнорируя Канпимука, прошёл к своей двери.

Что же, очередная неудачная попытка, мысленно отметил Канпимук, наблюдая, как тот скрывается в глубине своей квартиры. В этот момент спутник Марка остановился на пороге и нетерпеливо подергал головой в сторону открытой двери, словно говоря: «Ну ты заходишь или как». 

Канпимук удивленно посмотрел по сторонам, затем ткнул в себя пальцем и вопросительно посмотрел на парня.

— Ну а кто ещё? — прошипел тот. — Ты хочешь уговорить хёна или нет?

А, так ему решили помочь?

Канпимук поспешно последовал за парнем. В квартире он быстро разулся, оставил свои потёртые кеды возле остальной обуви рядом с ковриком, последовал на шум — голоса, кипящий чайник, раздающаяся из телевизора музыка — и оказался на кухне.

Марк посмотрел на него, но не сказал ни слова, делая чай.

Чашек, как заметил Канпимук, было три.

— Мы же так и не представились друг другу, — сказал друг Марка, сидевший на стуле.

— Ох, простите, с моей стороны было грубо не представиться, — Канпимук быстро поклонился, попутно пытаясь понять, не было ли это нарушение этикета слишком вызывающим. — Я Канпимук Бхувакуль.

— Ким Югём, — парень неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Марка. — Я его младший брат.

Канпимук с удивлением посмотрел сначала на Югёма, затем перевёл взгляд на Марка и снова посмотрел на Югёма. Ни единого сходства.

— Но вы же не… — начал было он.

— О, нет, я имею в виду, я его магический брат. Просто я младше, поэтому, ну, младший магический брат. Младший брат, — Югём рассмеялся, а потом заметил его растерянность. — Ты же знаешь про магическое родство?

Канпимук покачал головой.

— Ну ничего себе, — протянул Югём. — Хён, ты где его такого нашёл?

Марк пробормотал себе под нос что-то подозрительно напоминающее «я его даже не искал» и «это он свалился на мою голову и столкнул меня с лестницы». 

— Ну, в общем, смотри, — Югём даже пальцами похрустел перед объяснением. — Маги могут связывать себя особенными узами, которые называются магическим родством. У него есть свои преимущества: во-первых, если с твоим магическим родственником случится что-то плохое, если он будет ранен или болен, ты это почувствуешь. Во-вторых, некоторые твои заклинания станут сильнее. В основном те, где источник силы связан со специализацией твоего родственника. Ну или те, которые просто были им созданы.

Марк, не перебивая Югёма, поставил на стол чашки, устроился напротив и жестом приказал Канпимуку тоже сесть.

— В-третьих, существует несколько заклинаний, которые невозможно использовать, если на тебе нет печати магического родства. Это ещё неполный список преимуществ, но остальные не так интересны.

Югём сделал паузу, чтобы выпить сразу половину своей чашки.

— Но, как ты понимаешь, у всего есть свои отрицательные стороны, и у магического родства тоже. Ну, к примеру, какими бы охранными заклинаниями ты ни пользовался, они не будут реагировать на твоего магического родственника. А ещё более сильные и опытные маги могут использовать эту связь, чтобы незаметно выкачивать магию из своих родственников. В общем, если ты не уверен на все сто, двести, а ещё лучше триста процентов в человеке, то лучше вам обойтись без магического родства. По крайней мере, будет больше шансов выжить, если он решит вонзить нож тебе в спину.

Канпимук потрясенно выдохнул. За все его годы в сети, за сотни и тысячи просмотренных страниц, прочитанных статей и посещённых форумов, он ни разу не слышал про магическое родство.

Это что, какая-то тайна для избранных?

Именно об этом он и спросил.

— Ну а как ты думал? — Югём беспечно пожал плечами. — В интернете пишут далеко не обо всём. Потому что ни к чему пугать мирных жителей рассказами о том, _насколько_ мы их сильнее, или что-то вроде того.

— А что будет, если кто-то всё же проговорится? — полюбопытствовал Канпимук.

— Всё удалят, а мага-болтуна как минимум оштрафуют на немалую сумму,— Югём развел пальцы в стороны и пошевелил ими, имитируя паука. — У министерства магического контроля, знаешь ли, очень длинные руки.

Канпимук нервно сглотнул и принялся за чай. Что-то чем чаще он пересекался с магическим миром, тем больше убеждался, что всё совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Реальность не была хуже или лучше, она просто была другой. Мир магии, который он, выросший на сказках, построил в своей голове, рассыпался песчаным замком. И на его месте появился древний и сложный дворец и с множеством потайных ходов.

— Ну что, хён,— хитро улыбнулся Югём, глядя на Марка. — Мне кажется, всё прошло не так уж и плохо, правда? Думаю, его будет не так уж и сложно учить.

— Но я не мастер печатей, — отрезал Марк.

— Но это не значит, что ты ничего не знаешь о печатях. Вообще-то я уверен, что некоторые печати знаешь только ты один, — беспечно пожал плечами Югём.

Марк ничего не ответил.

Югём вздохнул.

— Ты не оставишь нас на пару минут? — спросил он. Канпимук послушно встал и вышел обратно в прихожую. Ему, конечно, было бы любопытно осмотреться, но идти вглубь чужой квартиры без приглашения было просто вершиной грубости. А показаться грубым он не хотел. Ведь иначе Марк точно откажется его учить. И что тогда? Канпимуку действительно казалось, что Марк это самый лучший вариант для него. Словно сама его сила говорила об этом всякий раз, когда видела Марка.

Дверь кухни открылась. Марк вышел оттуда, засунув руки в карманы, и выглядел настолько неловко, словно находился не в собственном доме, а в толпе незнакомых людей на какой-то запутанной конференции. Югём за его спиной выглядел невероятно самодовольным.

— Я согласен тебя учить, — сказал Марк, глядя ему прямо в глаза. В его взгляде Канпимуку померещился вызов.

Он уже хотел было поблагодарить, но Марк перебил раньше, чем он успел открыть рот:

— И, поверь мне, легко не будет.

**6.**  
Марк рассеянно перевернул страницу книги, когда его телефон проиграл короткую трель, уведомляя о сообщении от Хиён. Текст был коротким: руководство дало добро на его участие в деле, Хиён ждёт его для инструктажа — и желательно как можно скорее.

В принципе, Марк не был особо занят и мог сорваться хоть сейчас, но... 

Он бросил взгляд в сторону Канпимука — тот сидел на полу его гостиной, обложившись десятками листов, и пытался освоить печать ветра.

Если всё сделать правильно, по квартире будет гулять лёгкий бриз. Если сделать что-то неправильно, печать не сработает. Всё просто. Но когда речь шла о Канпимуке, предугадать результат было невозможно.

Он был шумным, немного бестолковым и каким-то бесконечно талантливым, и у Марка не получалось в полной мере представить себе его потенциал. Они занимались всего три дня, за которые Марк объяснил ему пять элементарных печатей, с которых начинали все новички. Печать левитации далась Канпимуку с седьмой попытки, печать света — с девятой, с базовой печатью огня и вскрытием замков он бился до сих пор. А вот базовая печать воды неожиданно вышла настолько сильной, что вместо небольшой лужицы в центре узора вызывала настоящую грозу в квартире, и на мгновение Марк не был уверен, что сможет её отменить.

Но смог.

Так или иначе, оставлять его наедине с печатями было плохой идеей. Марк вполне мог вернуться к руинам на месте дома. Оставалось или отменить занятие на сегодня, или найти Канпимуку няньку (но только не Югёма, иначе разрушений будет в два раза больше), или дать ему какое-то задание, не включающее в себя создание печатей.

Хм. Можно было нагрузить его теорией. Всё равно рано или поздно Канпимуку _придётся_ в ней разобраться.

— Эй, Канпимук, — окликнул он. Тот поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Помнишь, на самом первом занятии я рассказывал тебе про то, что для каждого заклинания необходима магическая формула, и ещё добавил, что опытный маг за секунды может подкорректировать её в зависимости от ситуации?

— Да, — кивнул Канпимук. — Если что, я пользуюсь вашими формулами, но у меня всё равно не получается так, как надо.

— Это я заметил, — его передёрнуло, стоило только вспомнить об испорченных дождём вещах.

— Ну учитель, — недовольно протянул Канпимук.

Марк подавил вздох. За прошедшие дни он не раз пытался убедить Канпимука перестать называть его учителем, но ничего из этого не вышло.

Он считал, что этот титул нужно заслужить, и одного факта наличия ученика для этого мало.

— Я думаю, мы сменим стратегию, — сказал ему Марк, отбирая листы с незаконченными печатями. — Очевидно, что тебе мои расчеты не подходят. Чего и следовало ожидать, ведь, как я уже говорил, я не мастер печатей.

Кажется, укор в голосе сдержать не получилось.

— В общем, — он поспешно тряхнул головой, — Ты сейчас сядешь и будешь рассчитывать магические формулы. А потом мы будем их применять.

— Но учитель, — ужаснулся Канпимук, — откуда мне знать, какой мощности источник мне нужен, сколько процентов силы мне использовать, о каком радиусе мы говорим и какая форма актуальна для заклинания? Мне не хватает опыта для этого! И знаний! И, может, лучше сначала я потренируюсь ещё больше и…

— Канпимук, — мягко перебил его Марк. — Не поверишь, но знания и опыт — это только половина могущества. Вторую составляют интуиция и связь с собственной силой. Ты должен научиться прислушиваться к ней, потому что иногда лишь она знает правильный ответ.

Вот именно поэтому он изначально и не пошёл в преподаватели: он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как объяснять вещи, кажущиеся ему очевидными, так, чтобы окружающие действительно поняли, а не отмахнулись, словно от безумца.

— Не воспринимай магию как что-то чужеродное и загадочное, — добавил он. — Она часть тебя. Она твоё продолжение, твой первый и единственный союзник, твоё второе «я».

Канпимук задумчиво кивнул.

— А теперь принимайся за печати, — Марк подошёл к двери и начал обуваться. — Мне срочно нужно уйти по делам, но я вернусь так быстро, как только смогу. И мы проверим твои формулы на практике.

— А что если получится несколько формул для одного и того же заклинания?

— Ничего страшного, — Марк пожал плечами. — Мы попробуем все варианты и выберем из них подходящий. Или сделаем новый.

Он показал Канпимуку оттопыренный большой палец в знак одобрения и выскользнул в коридор прежде, чем тот начал возражать.

На лестничной клетке он быстро оглянулся — чтобы убедиться, что никого случайно не заденет — и просвистел длинную жизнерадостную мелодию. Налетевший из ниоткуда ветер тут же взъерошил волосы, поднял скопившуюся по углам пыль, и она закрыла ему весь обзор.

Марк на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы уберечь, и открыл их уже в тихом безлюдном переулке в паре минут ходьбы от министерства магического контроля.

Он отряхнул свою куртку и поспешил ко входу. Это дело явно было непростым, если Хиён просила поторопиться с визитом. Хорошо ещё, что заклинание телепортации позволяло неплохо сэкономить время.

Это заклинание было его последним изобретением. Одной из проблем магии было то, что далеко не все типы магии давали своим владельцам возможность телепортироваться. К примеру, земляные маги использовали подземные ходы, соединив их с заклинанием максимального ускорения и заклинанием поиска пути, в то время как маги огня или воды могли перемещаться только между местами, где находились активные источники их стихий — будь до огромное озеро или всего лишь зажженная спичка, — но вот мастера духов или специалисты по зельям по своей воле перемещаться не могли и им приходилось обращаться за помощью к мастерам печатей.

В случае с магами ветра проблема заключалась в формуле — недостаток переменных приводил к тому, что маг переносил лишь часть своего тела и, в лучшем случае, после этой попытки оказывался в больнице. Излишек переменных приводил к тому, что маг «прихватывал» с собой часть окружения — как предметы, так и людей и любых других живых существ, — что влекло за собой разрушения и, опять-таки, травмы.

Марк свою формулу оттачивал годами, и она стоила ему потери куска мышц с рёбер, тотальной катастрофы вместо прически, разрушенной комнаты в родительском доме и той самой попытки, которая лишила бы его руки, если бы не Эмма.

Когда он наконец довёл её до идеала, то понял, что ему придётся написать подробную статью о том, как магам ветра адаптировать формулу под себя, в зависимости от массы тела, преодолеваемой дистанции и погодных условий. Но работа навалилась снова, раскопки привели его в Лос-Анджелес, а потом стало не до этого.

Потом проблемы магов ветра — да и магов в целом — перестали его волновать.

Может, стоит всё же взяться за статью? Кажется, у него даже был написан вступительный параграф…

— Добро пожаловать, доктор Туан, — услышал он, стоило только пройти через двери Министерства, и с удивлением уставился на поприветствовавшего его на входе охранника.

— Всех сотрудников предупредили о вашем участии в одном из дел, — подтвердил его догадки тот. — Прошу, проходите, офицеру Ан уже наверняка сообщили о вашем прибытии.

И Хиён действительно сообщили. Когда Марк зашёл к ней в кабинет, она уже стояла перед своим столом, держа в руке его удостоверение, оформленное в стандартных красно-золотых цветах офицерского состава министерства.

— Поздравляю, теперь ты официально стал частью самого грозного министерства, — засмеялась Хиён, стоило только ему это самое удостоверение забрать. — Не советую доставать его на людях, обычно их это пугает.

Марк аккуратно обвёл большим пальцем тщательно оттиснутое на обратной стороне «независимый эксперт» и с трудом подавил комментарий, что не такой уж он и независимый, если ему выдали допуск.

Какой-то молодой паренек буквально влетел в кабинет Хиён, столкнувшись об порог, но с помощью изящного и какого-то невероятного (Марк не был уверен, что сможет повторить это без использования магии, не сломав себе как минимум позвоночник) финта избежав столкновения с полом.

— Опаздываешь, — весело сказала парню Хиён.

— Прости, нуна, — виновато улыбнулся тот. — Встретил в коридоре босса, а он снова принялся читать свою любимую лекцию про многообещающее будущее нашего славного министерства. Сама знаешь, каким он становится во время этих монологов.

— Да уж, — присвистнула Хиён, а затем указала в сторону Марка. — Но, в общем-то, ты ничего не пропустил. Знакомься, это Марк Туан.

— Читтапон Личайяпорнкул, — парень протянул ладонь. — Можно просто Десятка.

— Десятка? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Марк, отвечая на рукопожатие.

— Десять попаданий по мишени из десяти выстрелов на каждой проверке, — вставила Хиён. — На самом деле, мы все его за это тихо ненавидим.

— Прости, нуна, — Десятка пожал плечами, и по голосу было понятно, что ему ни капли не жаль.

— Он не промахивается, даже когда в битком набитом кафетерии кто-то просит кинуть солонку, — Хиён демонстративно закатила глаза, показывая своё мнение по этому поводу. — В любом случае, Десятка мой напарник и вы будете часто видеться, постарайтесь поладить.

— Напарник? А как же Хёрин? — переспросил Марк.

— Она уволилась, пока ты, — Хиён на мгновение запнулась, подбирая слова, — отдыхал от социума.

— Ожидаемо, на самом деле, — заметил он. — Она часто говорила, что самые тяжёлые из ваших дел снятся ей в кошмарах.

— Кстати о кошмарах, — Десятка подошёл к столу (и как только Марк не заметил его во время прошлого визита?), прислонился к нему и постучал по одной из лежащих на нём папок. — Давайте перейдём к делу.

— Ты прав, — согласилась Хиён.

Десятка прикрыл глаза и вытянул руки в стороны, затем сделал несколько движений, словно дирижировал невидимым оркестром, и кабинет Хиён тут же оказался окружён водным барьером.

Маг воды и мастер духов, интересная боевая комбинация. Марк мысленно отметил, что нужно непременно понаблюдать за ними в деле.

— Ситуация, с которой ты столкнулся в Шанхае, далеко не первая, — начала Хиён, включив свой голопроектор. — И, к сожалению, вряд ли последняя.

На повисшей в воздухе карте маленькими огоньками были отмечены несколько городов: Рим, Рейкьявик, Йорк, Санкт-Петербург, Франкфурт, Оттава и ещё десяток других. Марк присвистнул.

— Я ни разу не слышал ни о каких терактах, — заметил он.

— Мы тщательно следим, чтобы это не попало в новости, — Хиён покачала головой. — Таков приказ свыше, потому что ситуация слишком щекотливая, чтобы придавать её огласке.

— Насколько мы знаем, за всем этим стоит организация, называющая себя Тенями, — сказал Десятка.

Название уже было паршивым и ничего хорошего не предвещало. Об этом Марк и сообщил.

— Они требуют отказаться от нынешней системы контроля, — Десятка вздохнул. — Говорят, что мировое сообщество не имеет права решать будущее магов и фильтровать информацию, утаивая большую часть магических тем.

Ожидаемо. Насколько Марк помнил, подобные бунтари были всегда, ещё с момента возникновения самой системы. И об этом он сказал тоже.

— Мы знаем, — кивнул Десятка. — И обычно не возникает никаких проблем, чтобы их отследить. Но Тени слишком хороши, как будто они действительно учились на ошибках всех, кто был до них.

— И ты лучше других знаешь обо всех прошлых восстаниях поэтому с тобой вероятность придумать какой-либо план выше, — присоединилась к разговору Хиён. — К тому же, ты смог почувствовать одного из них в Шанхае, а это повышает наши шансы ещё больше.

— Потому что если мы их не поймаем... — Десятка с отвращением посмотрел на огоньки на карте. — Это точно закончится трагедией.

**7.**  
— Вот здесь ошибка, — сказал Марк, заглядывая ему через плечо и тыкая мизинцем в последнюю формулу. — Индекс использования магической силы не должен быть выше двадцати процентов, радиус действия печати напрямую зависит от него, а с указанным тобой значением ты весь район в лес превратишь.

Канпимук застонал и уронил голову на тетрадь. Это была уже пятая ошибка за последний час, и он начинал чувствовать себя полным идиотом.

— Учитель, но почему? — взвыл он и потёр лицо. — Разве компоненты печати не должны быть независимыми друг от друга?

— Потому что, — Марк закатил глаза и сел напротив него с очередной чашкой кофе. — Заклинание роста относится к целительной магии, а там все компоненты должны быть связаны. Нужно учитывать специализацию разных заклинаний, когда создаёшь комбинированную печать.

— Как хорошо, что я не целитель, — вздохнул Канпимук и с нескрываемым отвращением посмотрел на формулу. — Не представляю, как с этим можно иметь дело на постоянной основе.

— Спроси Югёма, — Марк пожал плечами. — Вы же всё равно общаетесь в какао.

Канпимук молча уставился на него.

— Что? — удивился тот. — Ты не знал, что Югём целитель?

Канпимук поднял руки к потолку и молча потряс ими. Слов у него просто не было — все пали жертвой магических формул и неожиданных открытий.

Хотя нет, одно слово у него всё же было.

Он достал телефон, быстро открыл чат с Югёмом и отправил ему красноречивое «ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ».

И четыре восклицательных знака, показывая всю степень своего возмущения.

Подумать только, и этого человека Канпимук называл своим другом! Вот этого, который отмахивался, что его сила — это «да ничего особенного», а на деле оказался магом одной из самых редких и сложных специализаций.

Марк наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым интересом.

— Может, ты ещё и не в курсе, что у него две специализации? — спросил он, подпирая ладонью подбородок.

Ясно, неожиданные открытия и не думали заканчиваться.

— То есть две? — ошарашенно переспросил Канпимук. — Такое вообще бывает?

— На самом деле, это довольно распространённое явление, — лекторским тоном начал Марк и неосознанно покрутил в пальцах свой кулон. — Просто вся суть в том, что одинаково освоить обе специализации невозможно. Заклинания одной из них всё равно будут слабее, сколько усилий ни прикладывай. И в итоге маги просто предпочитают не тратить время зря и фокусируются на той, которая больше нравится.

Канпимук понимающе покивал и попытался представить, какой была вторая специализация Югёма. Он, конечно, мог просто спросить, но разве же это интересно?

— Слушай, — Марк вздохнул. — А давай сделаем перерыв примерно на час?

Он с готовностью согласился и даже исполнил маленький победный танец — долой печати с целительной магией! — в результате едва не свалившись со стула.

Марк наблюдал за его действиями со смесью раздражения и удивления на лице, и от этого хотелось творить глупости ещё больше. Но почему-то ему всегда хотелось творить глупости, оказавшись в центре внимания Марка.

Хотя общаться с ним было довольно сложно. Марк постоянно утверждал, что не является мастером печатей, но при этом знал о печатях абсолютно всё — у него был ответ на каждый заданный вопрос. Он был молчаливым, постоянно старался сдерживать свои эмоции и не вёлся на провокации — Канпимук пару раз нарочно делал ошибки в печатях, чтобы увидеть реакцию учителя, но никакой реакции и не было. Он был просто пугающе красив — Канпимук не особо разбирался во всяких «стандартах красоты», но тут даже он мог признать, что иногда от одного взгляда на Марка буквально перехватывало дыхание.

Наверное, все знакомые Марка чувствовали себя подобным образом?

А ещё он никогда не говорил о своей жизни. Марк всячески избегал любых упоминаний или историй и каждый раз менял тему, когда Канпимук пытался задавать вопросы. Иногда из-за этого Канпимуку казалось, что он пытается ухватить рукой дым.

Последние дни это чувство стало только сильнее: Марк ходил с блокнотом, постоянно что-то в нём записывал, потом зачёркивал, хмурился, записывал ещё раз и снова яростно зачёркивал. Иногда он забывал про стоявший возле него кофе, иногда — проверить новую формулу Канпимука. Он выглядел озадаченным и сосредоточенным, иногда бормотал что-то себе под нос, и от этого всего веяло лёгким оттенком безумия.

И Канпимуку было ужасно интересно, в чём же дело. Но он знал, что ответа на этот вопрос не получит.

— Учитель, — окликнул он, тщательно проговаривая каждую букву. Ему нравилось называть Марка учителем, потому что тот каждый раз выглядел то ли раздражённым, то ли смущённым, то ли растерянным, и это выглядело немного мило.

То есть забавно. Да, забавно, а не мило. Было бы странно думать о своём наставнике и товарище, как о ком-то милом.

Марк, отстранённо рисовавший какие-то узоры на столе, моргнул и растерянно посмотрел на него. 

— Я хотел узнать, а можно ли мне уже освоить ту печать, которую вы использовали в Шанхае? Которая отменила взрыв, — осторожно поинтересовался Канпимук.

Марк поднял руку и задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что тебе пока рано связываться с этой контрпечатью. Одно неверное движение кисти, и вместо неё получится усиливающая, и, ну, сам понимаешь.

Канпимук разочарованно вздохнул и отвлёкся на пискнувшее уведомлением о новом сообщении какао — Югём наконец снизошёл до ответа, можно было придумать, как лучше дружески его поддеть.

Он осторожно поднял глаза и поверх телефона посмотрел на Марка. На мгновение Канпимук был уверен, что заметил на его лице сожаление.

**8.**  
Он зевнул, поднимая лицо с папок с документами, и потянулся.

Прошлой ночью он сначала был занят собственным проектом, потом, сдавшись, засел за переданные Хиён файлы, анализировал всё, что ему было известно о прошлых бунтах, искал в сети больше информации и пытался собрать это всё в целостную картину.

Получалось так себе.

Иногда ему казалось, что он практически ухватил идею за хвост, но в последний момент она всё равно выскальзывала.

И в какой-то момент он, видимо, заснул прямо за работой.

На кухне что-то грохнуло, и Марк напрягся, мигом вспоминая формулу парализующего заклинания. Но следом раздались сдавленные ругательства на тайском, и он с опозданием вспомнил, что накануне вечером вручил Канпимуку ключ от квартиры.

Тот был жаворонком и вставал в несусветную по меркам Марка рань, а потом начинал звонить в дверь, пока он не просыпался, чтобы открыть её. Порядком устав от этого, Марк просто отдал ему ключ и сказал, что если Канпимук приходит и видит, что он ещё не встал — Видишь вон ту дверь? Если она закрыта, то я сплю, — то пускай идёт в библиотеку и совершенствует создание формул, все необходимые книги там есть.

Своей библиотекой Марк гордился. Он собирал её с самого детства, со счастливых семи лет, когда узнал, что оказался магом. Он собирал редкие фолианты, забирал из раскопок опасные проклятые свитки, для хранения которых требовались знания и специальное разрешение (которое у него было), ставил на полки написанные друзьями монографии, коллекционировал справочники по всем специальностям и создавал все необходимые для хранения условия.

Например, запрещал друзьям использовать магию в библиотеке. Один неверный импульс, и заклинание расширения пространства будет нарушено, мирно покоящиеся на полках книги заполнят всю квартиру, вытесняя воздух, и он так и умрёт, похороненный под своими книгами.

Не самый плохой вариант, на самом деле.

Марк спрятал папку с делом в тумбочку у кровати, для надежности использовав на папке заклинание невидимости, а на самой тумбочке — запечатывающее.

Всегда лучше перестраховываться, и этот урок он хорошо усвоил. Пусть цена и была слишком высока.

Марк рассеянно осмотрел себя и решил, что его репутация вряд ли особо пострадает от того, что он покажется на собственной кухне в пижаме с ананасами в семь утра.

Да даже если и пострадает, то он всего-навсего избавится от надоедливого ученика, а это не такая уж и большая потеря.

В конце концов, это его дом и его кухня.

(И неважно, что избавляться от этого самого ученика ему уже не хотелось. Что-то он размяк.)

Кивнув своим мыслям, он взял планшет и вышел из спальни, тщательно закрыв за собой дверь и короткой трелью наложив запечатывающее заклинание и на неё.

— О, учитель! — жизнерадостно сказал Канпимук, едва завидев его. Чашка в его руках дрогнула, и он, случайно отпивший больше задуманного, недовольно зашипел, затем вытянул язык и помахал на него ладонью.

Иногда он был настолько живым и искренним в каждом своём движении, что это завораживало.

Когда Марк не уставал от одного его присутствия.

— Кофе будете? — дождавшись кивка, Канпимук тут же вскочил на ноги и пошёл к шкафу за его чашкой.

Марк сел за стол, разблокировал планшет и рассеянно пролистал блокнот со своими заметками по обучению. В целом, они довольно бодро продвигались. Канпимук уже неплохо разбирался в магических формулах, и некоторые печати получались у него с первой попытки. Конечно, скорости — как составления формул, так и рисования печатей — ему ещё не хватало, но, к сожалению, с этим Марк никак помочь не мог.

Он мысленно поставил себе пометку на будущее — посмотреть хороший дорожный набор для мастера печатей. Пока что, конечно, Канпимук спокойно обходился самых обычными кисточками для рисования и такими же простыми чернилами, но рано или поздно не мешало бы заменить их на что-то более солидное и удобное.

Можно будет подарить Канпимуку набор на Новый год или на окончание обучения, которое однажды непременно настанет.

Марк потряс головой. Что-то для человека, который не хотел никого учить, его слишком часто стали посещать посторонние мысли. Как будто других забот не было.

Да и ему ли не знать, что чем больше думаешь о планах на будущее, тем меньше шансов, что это будущее настанет.

— Учитель, вы уже видели новости? — озабоченно спросил Канпимук, ставя перед ним чашку со свежесваренным кофе.

— Нет ещё, — нахмурился Марк, протягивая руки, чтобы погреть их над чашкой.

— Там, в общем… Можно? — дождавшись ещё одного кивка, Канпимук поспешно открыл на его планшете браузер и перешёл на новостной портал.

«Трагедия в Мёндоне», — гласил первый же заголовок.

«Девять погибших в результате ужасного происшествия», — добавлял другой.

«На улицах Мёндона всё это время была печать древнего проклятия, и министерство ничего с этим не делало», — большими буквами кричала третья статья, и Марк, мимолётом скользнувший по фотографии взглядом, почувствовал, как похолодела его спина и занемели пальцы.

На мгновение он забыл, как дышать.

Он знал эту печать до мельчайших деталей.

— Канпимук, — сказал он, тщательно контролируя свой голос.

— Да, учитель? — отозвался тот.

— Помнишь, мы с тобой тренировались в создании охранной печати?

— Это которая издаёт зверские вопли, если кто-то вторгается на твою территорию? — уточнил Канпимук.

— Да. Сходи, нарисуй её под моим и твоим ковриками. И ещё не помешает общая, на весь дом, размести её с обратной стороны входной двери.

— Ага, понял, — кивнул Канпимук. Когда он хотел, то был сплошной серьёзностью и не задавал никаких нелепых вопросов. В любой другой момент Марк бы непременно это оценил, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему нужно было срочно остаться одному, даже если для этого приходилось придумывать нелепые поручения.

Хотя, надо признать, охранная печать никогда не бывает лишней.

— И помни, — крикнул Марк вслед Канпимуку, — при создании общей печати держи в голове лица всех соседей, иначе заклинание посчитает их чужаками!

— Хорошо, учитель, — раздался громкий ответ, затем хлопнула входная дверь и стало тихо.

Марк шумно выдохнул, снова посмотрел на фотографию в газете и потер рукой грудную клетку прямо напротив сердца. Чувство вины, тоски и сожаления накатывали волнами, и казалось, что стало труднее дышать.

Он думал, что больше никогда не увидит это заклинание — мастера проклятых печатей как специализация уже давным-давно пропали, и последний известный представитель этих магов умер двести семьдесят лет назад, так что столкнуться с оставленными ими проклятиями один раз уже было редкостью. А уж второй-то можно и вовсе считать неудачей.

Неудачей, вызывающей непрошенные воспоминания.

Он закрывал глаза и переживал всё заново.

Дождливый день и непривычно пустые улицы всегда шумного Лос-Анджелеса. Слишком сильная магия против его самоуверенности. Звон разлетевшегося на куски магического щита, мчащаяся к нему фиолетовая лента заклинания. Неожиданно быстрое движение на краю зрения и хорошо знакомые объятия. Которые он узнал бы всегда и везде, даже через тысячи лет, даже лишившись памяти.

Эмма, без единого слова закрывшая его собой и охнувшая, когда заклинание угодило ей в спину.

Эмма, всегда яркая и жизнерадостная, застывшая с мягкой улыбкой и удивлением во взгляде.

Эмма, повисшая в его руках безжизненным телом, с красной паутиной проступившего проклятия на щеке.

Он надавил кончиками пальцев на глаза и опустил руки.

Иногда просто хотелось не помнить и не чувствовать.

«Сколько ещё министерство будет бездействовать, пока простые люди погибают из-за их невнимательности?» — спрашивал заголовок одной из статей, и Марк бессмысленным взглядом посмотрел на него.

Он не знал ответа.

**9.**  
Канпимук думал, что с Марком было что-то не так раньше? Он ошибался, действительно «не так» с ним что-то было сейчас. Он даже пожалел, что поднял тему новостей, ведь это после неё Марк уже полдня был… Никаким? Он говорил ещё меньше обычного, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж меньше. Он односложно отвечал на все вопросы Канпимука, даже если те касались магии. Он строчил в своём блокноте яростнее обычного, зачёркивая что-то, кривился, будто ошибки были его личным оскорблением, и в целом выглядел так, словно считал себя виноватым в произошедшей трагедии. Словно он мог как-то её предотвратить, но не сделал этого.

Канпимуку это всё не нравилось.

А ещё ему категоричеки не нравилось, что иногда на лице Марка мелькало что-то похожее на ненависть к себе. Марк не должен был ненавидеть себя, он же был… Восхитительным? Невероятным?

Канпимук всегда старался быть чутким к окружающим и по возможности помогать им. Но чем можно помочь в ситуации, где даже не знаешь, что произошло? У него не было ни малейшей идеи.

Ладно, стоило начать с прогулки. Свежий воздух вполне мог благоприятно повлиять на чужое настроение.

— Учитель, — позвал Канпимук, подбрасывая в воздух кисточку для рисования и надеясь вызвать улыбку таким простым трюком. Но трюк не удался, поймать кисточку не получилось, и в итоге она прокатилась по столу, оставив за собой чёрную линию.

Полный провал.

Марк посмотрел на него, тяжело вздохнул, что-то просвистел себе под нос, и с кухни прилетела тряпка, которая сама вытерла со стола пятно.

Канпимук проводил её с неприкрытой завистью во взгляде. Ему ужасно нравилось, как Марк колдует: никаких пассов руками, никаких непонятных символов в воздухе, никаких печатей или кистей, просто свист и всё. Канпимук за время проживания в этом районе уже видел парочку магов ветра, и ни один из них не колдовал так, как Марк. А ещё он очень завидовал тому, насколько легко и естественно у Марка это получалось. Словно использовать магию было так же просто, как дышать.

Но в его исполнении чуть ли не всё выглядело легко и грациозно.

А за его магией Канпимук не отказался бы наблюдать и целую вечность.

Даже странно, что Марк практически её не применял.

— Канпимук? — окликнул его тот. И, судя по недовольному выражению лица, делал он это уже не в первый раз.

Упс.

— Учитель, — как можно жизнерадостнее сказал Канпимук, — а давайте перенесём наше занятие на улицу?

Марк нахмурился. Так, ладно, это явно были неправильные слова.

— Тут же парк есть неподалеку, — поспешно объяснил Канпимук. — Я бы хотел испытать печати, которые в качестве источника силы используют то, что есть вокруг.

— Думаю, — Марк задумчиво постучал ручкой по своему блокноту, — можем попробовать.

Канпимук мысленно похвалил сам себя.

— Только чистые листы не забудь.

— Но учитель, — с обидой протянул он. — Маги печатей же не носят с собой бумагу постоянно, они куда чаще рисуют на всём, что попадёт под руку. Не пора ли мне тоже перейти к этой практике?

— Нет, ещё не пора, — Марк улыбнулся краем губ. — На бумаге ты оттачиваешь свои навыки, чтобы в итоге суметь создать печать, не полагаясь на свои глаза. Потому что в будущем ты не всегда будешь видеть, что именно рисуешь. Представь, что оказался в иллюзии, или в кромешной тьме, или в эпицентре землетрясения, когда земля идёт трещинами прямо под твоими руками. В таких ситуациях ты должен нарисовать каждый символ, не обращая внимания на то, что перед тобой.

Канпимук со вздохом собрал со стола листы и убрал их в папку, которую спрятал в рюкзак.

Пока он возился, Марк уже успел обуться и ждал его у двери.

— И почему только не придумали печати для завязывания шнурков? — вздохнул Канпимук, склонившись над своими кедами. Марк издал короткий смешок, и, видимо, его план по поднятию чужого настроения оказался не совсем провальным.

— Представь, что будет, если ты ошибешься с процентом магической силы и печать выйдет слишком сильной, — усмехнулся Марк, придерживая входную дверь и давая ему пройти.

— Пальцы узлом завяжутся? — предположил Канпимук.

Марк посмотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица.

— С тем, сколько силы ты вкладываешь в печати, — начал он, доставая ключ из кармана, — я думаю, ты бы все ноги себе узлом завязал.

Ауч. Это было бы больно.

Канпимук поморщился и поспешно отшутился, что в таком случае ему остается только делать все по старинке, руками.

Эх, ну и где теперь были его мечты о жизни, в которой все домашние дела решались с помощью магии? Впрочем, единственная попытка помыть пол с помощью водяной печати закончилась тем, что он едва не устроил потоп на всем этаже.

Но учителю об этом опыте знать было не обязательно.

До парка они дошли быстро — он действительно располагался неподалёку. Канпимук устроился на траве, устроив рюкзак и принадлежности для рисования возле себя. Источников силы, конечно, тут было полно — и деревья, и земля, и чуть дальше виднелось небольшое озеро, а ещё не стоило сбрасывать со счетов ветер, и… И Канпимук даже столько печатей не помнил, придётся спрашивать у Марка о них.

— Учитель, слушайте, — начал было он, но его тут же перебили.

Радостное «Марк» и отчётливое «эй, хён» в тишине парка казались особенно громкими. Канпимук поднял голову и увидел подходившую к ним пару. Девушка смотрела в сторону Марка и радостно махала ему одной рукой, пока вторая покоилась на локте идущего с ней парня. Его Канпимук узнал сразу: Джексон Ван возглавлял его список потенциальных наставников в огненной специализации. Все отзывы говорили, что он был очень добрым, охотно делился знаниями со своими учениками и даже редко брал с них деньги, мотивируя это тем, что обществу будет намного лучше, если станет больше умелых магов.

Конечно, у него были и негативные отзывы, но Канпимук им особо не верил. Слишком уж не складывалось то, что писали эти комментаторы, со всей информацией, которая была на Джексона в сети. Да и Джексон умудрялся располагать к себе сразу со строчек написанной кем-то биографии в Википедии.

— Хиён, — Марк кивнул девушке, когда они подошли. — Джексон. Давно не виделись.

— Ужасно давно. Ты так неожиданно пропал, что я забеспокоился, но всё никак не мог с тобой связаться. Ты свой телефон потерял, что ли? А потом Хиён-нуна сказала, что ты снова в городе, и, — Джексон тяжело вздохнул. — Хён, как ты мог не сказать мне, что вернулся? Я думал, мы друзья.

— Я… — начал было Марк и замолчал. Канпимуку со стороны было видно, как он смял в кулаке края своей толстовки. — Прости, я уже отвык от общения.

— Ох, хён, — снова вздохнул Джексон. — Не забывай, пожалуйста, что у тебя есть друзья и они о тебе беспокоятся.

Марк ничего не ответил на это.

— На самом деле, очень удачно, что я встретила тебя сейчас, — мягко начала Хиён. — Я всё равно хотела тебе позвонить.

— Что-то случилось? — Марк нахмурился.

— Ночью кто-то, — на этих словах Хиён пристально посмотрела на Марка, — пробрался в национальную библиотеку. Сотрудники говорят, что ничего не пропало, дежурные офицеры не нашли ничего подозрительного, но я бы хотела, чтобы ты сходил и ещё раз проверил всё. Если кто-то и может заметить даже незначительную пропажу или отголоски чьей-то магии, то это ты.

Канпимук был с ней согласен. Он, конечно, слабо представлял, как Марк вообще мог быть связан с какими-то «дежурными офицерами», но вот в его способностях не сомневался ни секунды.

Наверное, при желании Марк мог бы и мир спасти от чего угодно.

— Я пойду с вами, учитель! — выкрикнул Канпимук.

— А это вообще кто? — поинтересовался Джексон.

— Мой ученик.

— Ещё раз, хён. Твой кто?

— Мой. Ученик. — по словам процедил Марк, явно раздраженный ситуацией. — Я помогаю ему освоить печати.

Канпимук не понимал, что такого было в этой ситуации, но Хиён охнула и прикрыла руками рот, а Джексон посмотрел на него так, словно увидел перед собой признака.

— Но ты ведь не берёшь учеников, да и тем более, это же печати. Ты уверен… — начал Джексон.

— Я знаю, — перебил его Марк. — Я всё знаю и сам.

Они стояли и молча сверлили друг друга взглядом. 

— Учитель, — ещё раз повторил Канпимук, просто чтобы нарушить эту неловкую тишину. — Я пойду с вами.

— Нет. — отрезал Марк.

— Но учитель!

— Нет, это может быть опасно, — взгляд Марка, определённо, должен был взывать к его совести или инстинкту самосохранения, и как хорошо, что Канпимук сомневался в наличии у себя обоих этих качеств.

— Да брось, хён, если дежурные офицеры ничего не нашли, то там абсолютно безопасно. Покажешь парню, как работают настоящие профи. Вдруг он тебе ещё поможет чем? — легко сказал Джексон, хлопнув Марка по плечу. Тот перевел взгляд с него на обнадёженную Хиён, а затем на Канпимука.

Канпимук старательно изобразил своё самое воодушевленное лицо.

— Ладно, — сдался Марк. — Но ты должен делать все в точности, как я говорю, и не задавать лишних вопросов.

Он согласно кивнул.

Это было даже лучше, чем его первоначальная идея с прогулкой!

**10.**  
Они не успели толком выйти за пределы парка, как любопытство Канпимука выплеснулось наружу.

— Учитель, а почему вы помогаете Хиён? Она из магического контроля, да?

— Для тебя она «Хиён-нуна», учти, пожалуйста, на будущее. Не забывай, что корейцы очень трепетно относятся к этому вопросу, — поправил его Марк. — И да, она работает в министерстве магического контроля.

Он запнулся, не зная, что лучше сказать дальше. Помогаю ей, потому что знаю больше министерства? Звучит как антиреклама. Потому что Хиён было больше некого просить? Складывается ощущение, что работать с министерством может первый встречный. Ничего не объяснять? Неплохой вариант, но Канпимук же не уймётся. Рассказать всё? Да это же на несколько часов затянется и затронет темы, на которые он пока не готов говорить.

Его уже даже не пугало, что он действительно рассматривал возможность в будущем рассказать Канпимуку обо всём, включая ошибку, стоившую ему чужой жизни.

— А, так вы независимый эксперт? — тем временем щёлкнул пальцами Канпимук. — Ну, знаете, как в дорамах? Приходите, когда магический контроль не может сообразить сам, и смотрите на них как на дураков?

Марк коротко рассмеялся. У Канпимука вообще здорово получалось шутить, разряжать обстановку и поднимать настроение. Он в этом был до ужаса похож на Эмму. Всё-таки прав был Югём: ей бы понравился Канпимук. Она бы точно взялась его учить, и вдвоём они бы без конца испытывали его терпение и социальные навыки.

Он покачал головой. Не было смысла даже думать в эту сторону.

Да и, в конце концов, так тоже было неплохо. Когда не давило чувство вины.

— Я не смотрю на них как на дураков, но суть ты уловил правильно.

— То есть это вы только на меня смотрите как на идиота? — спросил Канпимук и раскинул руки в стороны, явно наслаждаясь лёгким летним ветром.

— Я не смотрю на тебя как на идиота, — опешил Марк.

— Смотрите, — возразил Канпимук. — Знаете, когда у меня раз за разом не получается одна и та же печать, вы делаете такое раздражённое лицо…

Он повернулся к Марку и скорчил гримасу в попытке передразнить. Что ж, за выражением лица ему, определённо, следует следить получше.

— Это не… — Марк раздражённо взъерошил волосы на собственном затылке. — Я не пытаюсь выставить тебя идиотом. И ты меня не раздражаешь. Я просто. У меня не было учеников раньше, и я теряюсь, когда у тебя что-то не получается, потому что не знаю, как лучше объяснить всё.

Как же он не любил говорить о своих эмоциях. Постоянно казалось, что он подберёт не те слова и его не так поймут.

Канпимук посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:

— Как скажете, учитель, — он пожал плечами и беспечно ступил на линии перехода, так что Марку пришлось хватать его за край куртки и тянуть обратно.

— Ну и куда ты разогнался, — недовольно проворчал он, — не видишь, что ли? Красный свет на светофоре.

Канпимук виновато наклонил голову.

— Простите, я не заметил. Просто впервые вижу вживую национальную библиотеку. Я даже не представлял, что она так близко к нам и парку.

Ну это Марк мог понять. По сути, весь магический район вырос вокруг национальной библиотеки Кореи, что всегда казалось ему забавным. Создавалось впечатление, что правительство пыталось привить обществу любовь и терпимость к магии, заставляя людей идти к библиотеке через улицы, где на каждом шагу можно было наткнуться на какое-нибудь чудо. Стратегия, которая могла обернуться трагедией, но, к счастью, не стала ею.

— Учитель, и что мы будем делать? — растерялся Канпимук, стоило им только зайти в библиотеку. — Ну, в смысле, мы же не можем подойти к библиотекарю и спросить: «Слушайте, а где у вас тут ходили грабители и что могло их заинтересовать?» Если бы они знали, то не позвали бы вас.

— Во-первых, это не грабители, а... — вот чёрт, уровень допуска, засекреченное дело, он чуть не забыл об этом. — Просто вандалы какие-то. Во-вторых, «мы» ничего делать не будем. Независимый эксперт тут я, а у тебя разрешения на применение магии в этом деле нет. Просто осмотрись вокруг, вдруг увидишь что-то странное. Или можешь сходить в секцию магических книг. Если найдёшь там какую-то интересную печать, мы сможем потом её разобрать.

Канпимук от этого предложения буквально просиял.

— Хорошо, учитель! — сказал он излишне громко, и суровый библиотекарь за стойкой даже опустил на нос свои очки, чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на него и угрожающе шикнуть, а затем перевёл свой осуждающий взгляд на Марка.

— Здравствуйте, — Марк поклонился и достал из кармана своё удостоверение. — Я работаю с министерством магического контроля, хотел бы использовать парочку заклинаний, чтобы понять, зачем к вам вломились прошлой ночью.

— Используйте на здоровье, только вряд ли вы что-то найдёте. Это просто обычные хулиганы нарядились в какие-то балахоны и влезли в библиотеку на спор, поэтому не понимаю, отчего министерство так заинтересовалось. Если спросите меня, то я считаю, что вы просто напрасно тратите время, — фыркнул библиотекарь.

Марк вежливо улыбнулся и отвернулся, игнорируя его замечание. Изменённая формула поиска, по идее, могла показать ему оставшиеся следы использования магии. С другой стороны, у него даже не было гарантии, что тут в принципе использовалась магия. Что, если эти Тени просто взяли какой-то фолиант и сбежали, а библиотекарь не заметил из-за своего наплевательского отношения? 

Но, в любом случае, попробовать стоило. 

Он прикрыл глаза и просвистел — шесть высоких нот, две низкие, следом ещё одна высокая и три низких, интервалы по две секунды, — и абсолютная темнота осветилась тёмно-фиолетовым огоньком.

Ага, значит, магию тут всё же применяли.

Он направился в сторону пламени, вытянув перед собой руки и осторожно делая каждый шаг. Второй раз формулу поиска использовать было нельзя — скорее всего, его собственная магия затмит чужой след. Рисковать и открывать глаза, не оказавшись прямо у цели, Марк тоже не был готов — что если там что-то скрыто под заклинанием невидимости, которое он не сможет разрушить, не видя следа?

Марк остановился перед пламенем, медленно протянул руку, положил её на светящуюся магией бумагу и только потом открыл глаза, позволяя поисковой магии рассеяться.

Перед ним были свитки с какими-то чертежами, на которые он растерянно посмотрел. Он не мог понять, что было изображено на них: табличка на самой полке гласила «коллекция чертежей старинных архитекторов», но то, что было нарисовано, даже зданием назвать нельзя было. Одни хаотично разбросанные квадраты и линии.

Однако что-то не давало ему покоя, ему казалось, что он что-то упустил.

Марк нахмурился и на всякий случай ещё раз использовал заклинание поиска.

И тогда он увидел _это _.__

__Крошечная, практически незаметная искра — он был уверен, что ему померещилось или это были отголоски использованного тенями копирующего заклинания, — разрослась до пугающих размеров; пламя приняло очертание змеи и увеличивалось с каждой секундой._ _

__Он потрясённо распахнул глаза и выскочил из-за стеллажей, роняя свитки на пол._ _

__Канпимук как раз был пугающе близко к месту, где должна находиться печать, и Марк похолодел от одной мысли, что тот может пострадать._ _

__— Отойди отсюда! — крикнул он, совершенно наплевав на правило тишины в библиотеки, налетел на Канпимука и оттолкнул его в сторону._ _

__Он задел ногой край печати, и маскирующее заклинание тут же рассеялось, активируя её. Печать засветилась кислотно-зелёным светом, из неё повалил дым с отвратительным аптечным запахом. Он почувствовал жуткий приступ слабости и упал прямо на месте, не в силах сдвинуться._ _

__На мгновение Марку показалось, что внутреннюю сторону плеча обожгло резким холодом, а затем мир окрасился в красный и перестал существовать. Каждая клетка его тела горела огнём, дышать становилось всё труднее, и любой вдох вызывал невыносимую муку. Он не слышал ни звука, хотя надрывал горло криком, он не видел ничего, кроме размытых ярких пятен, и не понимал, сколько времени прошло. Казалось, что не существует ничего, кроме боли. Он не был уверен, что сейчас сможет вспомнить собственное имя. Его агония растянулась в бесконечность._ _

__На его лоб легла прохладная рука, чьё прикосновение было настолько знакомым и нежным, что он распахнул глаза и, игнорируя ощущение, будто они сейчас расплавятся, сморгнул выступившие слёзы._ _

__— Эмма, — слабо прохрипел он._ _

__— Ох, мой Марк, — грустно улыбнулась ему Эмма. — Зачем ты так себя мучаешь?_ _

__Её ладонь словно снимала часть боли, но ничего не могла поделать с навалившейся тяжестью._ _

__— Я не помню, — честно ответил он. Он не мог вспомнить причину, даже не мог понять, о чём именно она говорит. Его мысли путались, сбивали с толку, и он слишком устал, чтобы думать. Он знал только одно: глядя на Эмму, он чувствовал прилив бесконечной любви, тоски и вины._ _

__— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказала она и погладила его по голове. — Тебе станет лучше, если ты отдохнёшь._ _

__— Ты будешь рядом со мной, когда я проснусь? — он попытался поднять руку, чтобы положить поверх ладони Эммы, но его сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы пошевелить пальцами._ _

__— Разве я не всегда рядом с тобой? — мягко спросила Эмма._ _

__Темнота постепенно окружала его, но всё, что он видел — это невозможно яркие глаза напротив. Пока не пропали и они._ _

__

__**11.**  
Марк свалился на пол с ужасающим криком в ту же секунду, как оттолкнул его. Он лежал внутри какой-то незнакомой Канпимуку печати, дым затягивал всё вокруг, возникший запах действовал на нервы, и он не мог ничего сделать, и…_ _

__Библиотекарь подвинул его в сторону, упал на колени возле Марка, вытянул руки над ним и прошептал заклинание. Воздух между его руками и Марком слабо светился синим, но лучше Марку явно не становилось._ _

__И он не переставал кричать._ _

__— Учитель, — сказал Канпимук, присаживаясь рядом и протянул руку, чтобы потеребить его за плечо, но тот отдёрнулся, словно прикосновение причиняло ему невыносимую боль._ _

__Канпимук в ужасе прижал руку к груди, а Марк смотрел сквозь него, словно ничего не видя._ _

__Он не знал, что делать, чувствовал подступающую тошноту и, достав телефон, не смог даже попасть по кнопкам, чтобы его разблокировать._ _

__О небо, а скорая помощь вообще работала с магическими травмами? А что, если врачи были бессильны и тут нужен целитель?_ _

__Раздался громкий звон, как от разбитого стекла, и Канпимук поспешно оглянулся на звук. Перед стойкой библиотекаря валялись куски льда, а в их сторону уже подбегал Югём, на ходу закатывающий рукава своей рубашки, — и откуда только взялся?_ _

__— Что случилось? — спросил он, бросив на Канпимука один-единственный взгляд, а затем упал на колени возле Марка._ _

__— Я не… — он терялся в словах, он не знал, что сказать, он…_ _

__— Ядовитая печать, — ответил библиотекарь. — Я пытался как-то остановить распространение яда в крови, но я недостаточно силён и смог только замедлить этот процесс._ _

__— Понял, — Югём кивнул, прикрыл глаза, что-то шепнул себе под нос, и мягкое зелёное сияние заструилось с его рук, устремившись в сторону Марка._ _

__Тот перестал кричать и вместо этого просто беспомощно открывал рот, словно ему никак не удавалось вдохнуть. Он был ужасно бледен, и на фоне тёмной одежды и яркого — он сейчас стал ещё ярче, или показалось? — кулона это бросалось в глаза особенно сильно._ _

__Югём выругался себе под нос, пробормотал ещё одно заклинание, и сияние стало сильнее, окутало Марка полностью, заключив в пузырь зелёного света._ _

__— Свяжитесь с министерством магического контроля, — сказал Югём, отводя одну руку в сторону, и посмотрел на библиотекаря. — Попросите связать вас с офицером Ан Хиён. Передайте ей, что Марк Туан попал под действие усиленной ядовитой печати. Передайте, что простыми целебными заклинаниями его не спасти. Передайте, чтобы она использовала синюю печать перемещения._ _

__Погодите, что? Перемещения?_ _

__— Будет сделано, — поклонился библиотекарь и устремился к своей стойке._ _

__Канпимук даже не успел сообразить, что Югём имел в виду, как тот прошептал заклинание и резко стукнул кулаком по полу. В разные стороны тут же разлетелся невесть откуда взявшийся лёд, вокруг резко похолодало, сверху пошёл снег, закружился вокруг них, отгораживая от остального мира, а когда эта метель утихла, Канпимук обнаружил себя на полу в неизвестной ему комнате. Под его ногами была прочная корка льда, сквозь которую просвечивал узор какой-то незнакомой печати._ _

__Незнакомой ему синей печати._ _

__— Выйди, — бросил Югём, не оборачиваясь, и Канпимук не сразу понял, что это адресовалось ему._ _

__— Я могу помочь, — поспешно сказал он._ _

__— Ты ничем не можешь помочь. Да и тебе сейчас опасно здесь находиться,— отрезал Югём, потёр руки друг о друга и коротко дыхнул на них. Лёд сразу же покрыл их до самых кистей. Югём щёлкнул пальцами правой руки — между большим и указательным пальцами возник небольшой голубой огонёк, который разрастался прямо на глазах._ _

__Решив, что лучше сейчас не спорить — он вообще впервые видел Югёма настолько мрачным, — Канпимук вышел из комнаты. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, — это как Югём положил светящуюся голубым руку на лоб Марка, а вторую руку снова окутало зелёное сияние._ _

__Он прошёл всего пару шагов по просторной комнате, прежде чем ноги подвели его и он просто осел на пол. Неожиданно навалилось осознание; он с недоумением смотрел на собственные руки и не узнавал их. Мысли хаотично перескакивали с одной на другую, вертелись вокруг бесконечного «ты был совсем бесполезен», перед глазами снова и снова вставал образ кричащего Марка, и что если он умрёт, а Канпимук ничего не сможет с этим сделать, и…_ _

__— Дыши, — раздался женский голос над его ухом._ _

__Канпимук дёрнулся и поднял глаза: над ним склонилась Хиён, за её спиной стоял Джексон с каким-то парнем, а на полу под их ногами выцветала ещё одна синяя печать. Джексон выглядел виноватым, парень сосредоточенно хмурился, а Хиён смотрела с сочувствием._ _

__— Дыши, — ещё раз мягко повторила она. — Не думай ни о чём, просто слушай мой голос и дыши. Вот так, вдох, потом выдох. И ещё раз, вдох. И выдох._ _

__Он послушно дышал, следуя указаниям Хиён, пока не почувствовал, что сердце перестало колотиться как бешеное._ _

__— Как вы сюда попали? — спросил он, когда к нему вернулся голос._ _

__— Двойные печати, — сказал парень. — У нуны и хёна есть нарисованные на бумаге печати телепортации, и здесь в доме нарисована абсолютно идентичная печать. Если активировать бумажную печать с помощью своей силы, то она перенесёт сюда, к своей копии. Довольно сложная магия, но, вероятно, создавший её маг был действительно мастером своего дела._ _

__— Это Читтапон Личайяпорнкул, или просто Десятка, — поспешно представила его Хиён. — Мой коллега._ _

__— Канпимук Бхувакуль, — Канпимук изобразил слабое подобие поклона и добавил на тайском, — Рад встрече._ _

__— Я тоже, — так же на тайском ответил Читтапон. — Мне жаль, что мы познакомились при таких ужасных обстоятельствах._ _

__— Кстати об этом, — Канпимук перевёл взгляд на Хиён. — Что за ядовитая печать? Учитель выглядел отвратительно._ _

__— Любой на его месте выглядел бы не лучше, — Джексон невесело улыбнулся. — Ядовитая печать разъедает органы словно кислота._ _

__Канпимук посмотрел на него с ужасом._ _

__Со стороны закрытой комнаты повеяло холодом, Канпимук перевёл взгляд на дверь в неё и опешил: вокруг неё всё затянуло тонким слоем льда, сквозь который пробивалась зелень, а саму дверь затянуло листьями и распускающимися бутонами._ _

__— Это из-за Югёма, — сказал Джексон, проследив его взгляд. — У него довольно редкое сочетание специализаций: целительная магия и магия льда._ _

__— Если его сила вышла из комнаты… Это потому что ему нужно использовать очень много магии? — уточнил Канпимук. Он пытался представить формулу заклинания, но у него не получалось. При любой формуле заклинание охватывало определённую зону, не больше и не меньше. А тут лёд продолжал расширяться, лозы растений тоже расползались во все стороны и явно не думали останавливаться._ _

__— Это из-за родства. Ты же знаешь, что они магические родственники? — дождавшись его кивка, Джексон продолжил: — Из-за этого их заклинания сильнее, когда используются друг на друге. На самом деле, я практически уверен, что если бы хёна пытался исцелить кто-то другой, это было бы гиблое дело. Но раз это Югём, то шансы ещё есть._ _

__— Югём смог сразу же найти вас только из-за этого родства, — вздохнула Хиён. — И телепортироваться с такой точностью, прихватив с собой людей, он смог тоже благодаря ему._ _

__— Чувствую себя ужасно виноватым, — неожиданно сказал Читтапон. — Если бы мы не попросили доктора Туана пойти в библиотеку, этого бы не произошло._ _

__— Не бери в голову, — рассеянно ответил Джексон. — Если бы хён сейчас тебя слышал, то непременно бы сказал что-то вроде: «Тогда бы пострадали невинные люди, а у них нет Югёма, который их спасёт»._ _

__Хиён потёрла лицо, с отчаянием посмотрела в сторону двери, затем снова перевела взгляд на Канпимука._ _

__— Давайте хотя бы на кухню перейдём, а не будем сидеть на полу, — произнесла она, протянув ему руку._ _

__До кухни — небольшой, светлой и очень уютной — он дошёл, только оперевшись на Джексона. Канпимук думал, что волнение отпустило и он в состоянии ходить самостоятельно, но это оказалось не так. Ноги передвигались с трудом, казались ватными, и складывалось впечатление, будто это он тут попал под действие ядовитой печати, а не Марк._ _

__Совершенно некстати вспомнилось, что Марк и вовсе не должен был попасть в эту печать._ _

__— Это всё из-за меня, — тихо сказал он, едва сев на стул, и добавил, прежде чем ему успели задать какие-либо вопросы: — Учитель просто хотел вытолкать меня из этой печати, но в итоге угодил в неё сам._ _

__— Ты не виноват, — возразила Хиён и посмотрела на остальных в поисках поддержки. — Виноват тот, кто оставил эту печать. На месте Марка любой бы поступил так же._ _

__Канпимук не успел ничего ей ответить. Раздался треск ломающегося льда, снова повеяло холодом, затем скрипнула дверь, и ещё раз, потом раздались шаги, и, в конце концов, на кухне появился Югём._ _

__Его руки от кончиков пальцев до самых локтей были белее снега, он выглядел невозможно уставшим, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, и казалось, что он сейчас упадёт на ровном месте. У его рубашки почему-то не хватало правого рукава, и на внутренней стороне плеча Канпимук заметил неровную надпись «TRUTH», которая частично светилась холодным голубым светом._ _

__Интересно, это и была его печать родства?_ _

__— Как он? — спросила Хиён._ _

__— Всё в порядке. Пришлось постепенно замораживать весь яд в его теле и параллельно регенерировать замороженные органы. Но, в конечном итоге, всё сработало. Я очень рад._ _

__Канпимук выдохнул воздух, который он даже не знал, что сдерживал._ _

__— Можно его увидеть? — спросил он._ _

__Югём слабо улыбнулся:_ _

__— Разумеется, если не будешь громко кричать. Ему нужен покой._ _

__Канпимук согласно кивнул и последовал за ним, но, вспомнив, что не один он тут ждал, обернулся на друзей Марка. Те только махнули ему рукой, мол, иди первым, мы и подождать можем._ _

__Комната, в которой находился Марк, была на удивление тёплой, несмотря на весь лёд на полу и стенах — возможно, это всё благодаря целительной магии, а возможно, у Югёма в рукаве была припрятана ещё одна специализация, но откуда бы Канпимуку это знать._ _

__Да и это не имело сейчас значения._ _

__Единственное, что имело значение — это Марк, который лежал на диване Югёма под большим пуховым одеялом и казался неожиданно человечным и хрупким. Почему-то Канпимук всегда считал его каким-то всезнающим и неуязвимым. Даже когда тот приходил на собственную кухню взъерошенным и не до конца проснувшимся._ _

__Сейчас его особенно остро хотелось защищать, и для этого стоило что-то с собой делать, чтобы в следующий раз не просто стоять и паниковать._ _

__— Эмма, — негромко произнёс Марк, не раскрывая глаз. Канпимук замер прямо на пороге._ _

__Кто такая Эмма?_ _

__Югём, зашедший следом, вздохнул, подошёл к дивану и осторожно похлопал Марка по плечу._ _

__— Хён, — позвал он. — Тут твой ученик за тебя беспокоится._ _

__Канпимук подошёл ближе, как раз когда Марк уже открыл глаза и, потерев их одной рукой, посмотрел на него._ _

__— Как вы себя чувствуете, учитель? — спросил Канпимук._ _

__Ответом ему послужила недовольная гримаса._ _

__— Давай уже без «учителя»? — Марк неопределённо махнул рукой. — Я чуть не умер в твоём присутствии. Уверен, что это достаточный повод считать весь этот учительский образ, который ты там себе представил, напрочь разрушенным. Просто «хён» будет достаточно._ _

__Канпимук прикусил язык, чтобы не признаваться, что дело было не в каком-то надуманном образе, а в реакции._ _

__— Хорошо, хён, — вместо этого сказал он. — И всё же, как ты себя чувствуешь?_ _

__— Бывало и лучше. Тебя-то не задело?_ _

__Он покачал головой._ _

__— Хорошо тогда, — Марк широко улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на Югёма. — Хиён уже тут?_ _

__— Да. Она, её напарник и Джексон. Позвать их?_ _

__— Было бы неплохо. Я нашёл кое-что любопытное в библиотеке, прежде чем это всё случилось, — Марк задумчиво пошевелил пальцами. — Нужно будет разузнать получше._ _

__— Я позову их, хён, — вызвался Канпимук. На самом деле, даже смотреть на такого Марка было ужасно непривычно и неловко._ _

__— Спасибо, Канпимук, — Марк благодарно кивнул. — И не вини себя, ладно? Против ядовитой печати ты бы ничего не смог сделать, у меня же было больше шансов._ _

__Югём посмотрел на него очень недовольно._ _

__Канпимук спрятал улыбку в ладони. Кажется, Марк явно напрашивался на подзатыльники от своего младшего брата. Перед тем, как выйти, Канпимук ещё раз обернулся. Марк что-то тихо объяснял Югёму, а его правая рука свисала с дивана, и на внутренней стороне плеча виднелась такая же надпись, как и у Югёма, только написанная другим почерком. И она тоже легко светилась холодным голубым светом._ _

__Значит, действительно печать родства._ _

__Его взгляд привлёк кулон, лежавший поверх одеяла. Почему-то сейчас камень казался более тусклым, чем прежде._ _

__Вероятно, это просто была игра света._ _

__— Марк-хён хотел вас видеть, — сказал он, едва войдя на кухню. Хиён тут же вскинула голову, лежавшую на плече Джексона, а Читтапон отошёл от окна._ _

__— Подождёшь здесь? — виноватым тоном спросила Хиён. — Министерские дела засекречены, сам понимаешь._ _

__Он действительно понимал._ _

__— Разумеется. Можете не торопиться, нуна, — он сел на стул и достал из кармана телефон. Сначала хотелось почитать в сети про ядовитые печати, но потом его посетила мысль получше._ _

__До этого ему даже ни разу не пришло в голову загуглить Марка. Сначала он не знал имени таинственного шанхайского спасителя, потом был слишком занят попытками убедить того стать его учителем, а потом просто стало не до этого, магия захватила его с головой, и о мире вне волшебства он вспоминал только во время звонков родным._ _

__Конечно, не факт, что он найдёт какую-либо информацию о Марке. Тот сам говорил, что никогда прежде не брал учеников._ _

__Канпимук вздохнул, потянулся и хрустнул пальцами, а затем вбил в поисковой строке «Марк Туан»._ _

__Оказалось, у интернета много чего было на Марка Туана. Один из лучших волшебников ветра, уникальный стиль магии, который ни у кого не вышло повторить, выпускник Сеульского магического университета, доктор магической истории, автор пары книг о связи развития магии с историческими этапами и общественным мнением. А ещё — сотни фотографий с различных раскопок, под заголовками от «в поисках давно утерянных магических трактатов» до «обнаружены свидетельства того, что некромантия действительно существовала»._ _

__Иногда на фотографиях он был один, с бумагами в руках, окружённый стенами палатки и смотрящий куда-то мимо камеры, иногда — в толпе перемазанных в пыли, грязи и невесть-чём-ещё археологов, они все вместе улыбались в камеру так, словно выиграли миллионы. Но на большинстве фотографий рядом с ним была девушка — длинные светлые волосы, яркие голубые глаза, мягкие черты лица и хрупкое сложение, — и Марк смотрел на неё, словно она держала в руках всю вселенную._ _

__«Марк Туан со своей девушкой Эммой Джонс», гласила подпись под одной из таких фотографий._ _

__Ах, так вот, кто такая Эмма._ _

__На мгновение Канпимуку показалось, что что-то кольнуло в сердце, но, наверное, это всё ещё были последствия переживаний._ _

__Он вбил в поисковую строку имя Эммы и не ожидал увидеть что-либо, кроме «девушка известного историка». Но Эмма оказалась куда больше, чем просто девушкой историка._ _

__Научная степень в магических материях, десятки статей, неоднократные конференции, приглашения провести лекции в магических университетах, эксперименты с созданием новых печатей._ _

__Канпимук ни черта не смыслил в магии как в науке, но даже он мог признать: список достижений Эммы Джонс выглядел внушительно. Они с Марком явно были созданы друг для друга. Оба умны едва ли не больше, чем красивы. Оба сильные волшебники, оба широко известны своими исследованиями._ _

__Он промотал страницу в Википедии ниже и охнул._ _

__Эмма Джонс была мертва._ _

__Он посмотрел в сторону комнаты, где отдыхал Марк._ _

__По крайней мере, это объясняло, почему тот никогда не упоминал Эмму._ _

__

__**12.**  
— Канпимук, — тяжело вздохнул Марк. Тот оторвался от толстой книги по печатям и с беспокойством посмотрел на него._ _

__После инцидента с ядовитой печатью прошло три дня, он чувствовал себя совершенно здоровым — несмотря на недовольство Югёма, утверждавшего, что ему нужно отлежаться ещё минимум недельку, — но Канпимук каждый раз смотрел на него так, словно боялся, что он вот-вот упадёт замертво._ _

__А ещё у него во взгляде застыла вина, и это чувство Марку было особенно знакомо._ _

__Но он не считал, что тут была вина Канпимука. Если не всякий умелый маг заметит печати проклятий, когда они хорошо скрыты, то что уж говорить про кого-то начинающего?_ _

__— Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, — Марк отодвинул стул и сел напротив Канпимука. Тот сразу же нахмурился, вероятно, просчитывая все мыслимые и немыслимые варианты._ _

__— Это о том, что случилось в библиотеке, да? — спросил тот._ _

__— Да, — кивнул Марк. — Мы — я, Хиён и Десятка, — считаем, что ядовитая печать была оставлена вандалами, проникшими в библиотеку. Они знали, что кто-то из министерства придёт проверить, что именно пропало, и решили сразу же избавиться от него._ _

__Он растерянно погладил внутреннюю сторону плеча._ _

__Если бы не его связь с Югёмом, он бы здесь сейчас точно не сидел._ _

__— В общем, это я к тому, что, — он глубоко вдохнул, — Канпимук, я сотрудничаю с министерством по этому делу. И, как ты уже мог догадаться, речь здесь идёт не о простых хулиганах, а о ком-то более опасном. На моей спине, по сути, нарисована мишень, и ты, находясь рядом со мной, тоже оказываешься под ударом._ _

__Он пытался подбирать слова, которые бы как можно лучше выразили, что он беспокоится, а не просто устал быть учителем и хочет избавиться от Канпимука._ _

__— Я не могу гарантировать твою безопасность. Будет лучше, если ты найдёшь себе другого наставника, — он поморщился, потому что это была явно не самая удачная формулировка. — Я сомневаюсь, что эти люди будут угрожать тебе, но на всякий случай я уже поговорил с Хиён, и министерство готово приставить к тебе кого-то из своих людей._ _

__— Но хён, я действительно _понимаю_ печати, когда мне их объясняешь _ты_. Я не уверен, что снова найду такого же хорошего наставника, — разочарованно протянул Канпимук._ _

__Он шумно захлопнул фолиант и посмотрел с такой серьёзностью, которой Марк от него даже не ожидал._ _

__— Да и, хён, я просто не хочу менять наставника._ _

__Он теребил свои часы, и Марк был уверен, что он даже не отдаёт себе отчёт, что делает это всякий раз, когда волнуется._ _

__Но до этого момента Марк и сам не знал, что подмечает такие детали._ _

__Как давно он настолько чувствителен ко всему, что делает Канпимук?_ _

__— Если дело в том, что я не могу себя защитить, то я стану сильнее, — тем временем сказал Канпимук. — Правда, хён, тебе не нужно за меня беспокоиться._ _

__Марк заранее готовился к этому разговору, у него был целый список аргументов, начиная с банального «гражданские не должны быть втянуты в дела министерства» и вплоть до «я не смогу смотреть в глаза твоим родным, если что-то случится»._ _

__Уж в этом вопросе у него был богатый опыт._ _

__Он до сих пор не понимал, почему семья Эммы не ненавидела его, не проклинала его, не желала ему умереть в муках. Марк до сих пор всеми силами избегал встречи с ними, и его сердце замирало каждый раз, когда он получал от них праздничные открытки с тёплыми и добрыми словами._ _

__Которых он не заслужил._ _

__Так или иначе, у него было множество комментариев к словам Канпимука, но высказывать их не хотелось. Потому что у того было лицо человека, который уже принял решение и не отступится, что бы там Марк ему ни говорил. Такому скажи, что не будешь его больше учить, так он примется постоянно ходить хвостом и подвергать себя ещё большей опасности — не только от Теней, но и от сотрудников министерства, которые заподозрят неладное, если за их единственным специалистом кто-то начнёт тайком следить._ _

__Хотя, конечно, во внимательности министерства Марк сильно сомневался после ситуации в библиотеке._ _

__Как вообще можно было пропустить такой огромный магический след? Их что, не учили пользоваться заклинаниями поиска?_ _

__Он вздохнул._ _

__— В таком случае, давай пока перейдём к защитным печатям. Доставай листы, начнём с создания щита, — Канпимук на этих словах просиял и к полке с лежавшей там пачкой бумаги пошёл чуть ли не вприпрыжку._ _

__Марк рассеянно провёл по столу пальцем, вдоль линий резьбы._ _

__Перед глазами который день стояли те самые чертежи, которые заинтересовали Теней, и он всё не мог понять, что они ему напоминают. Люди Хиён — предсказуемо — не смогли ничего выяснить по поводу изображений, но ему упорно казалось, что он знает ответ. Тот вертелся в голове, однако уловить его никак не удавалось — стоило только сосредоточиться на этой мысли, как она ускользала._ _

__— Хён, — Канпимук воодушевлённо бросил на стол стопку листов. — Я читал, что есть несколько видов щитов, и формулы у них всех совершенно разные._ _

__Марк потёр лицо._ _

__Загадка неизвестного здания могла и подождать, тут были проблемы важнее. Например, убедиться, что Канпимук не переусердствует с высвобождением своей силы и случайно не взорвёт полдома. Или закончить, наконец, собственный проект._ _

__Но сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на занятии. Всё, защитная магия — это вам не игрушки._ _

__

__**13.**  
Он, конечно, всегда подозревал, что запасы магии не безграничны и в какой-то момент колдовать будет невозможно, потому что ты попросту истратил всю свою силу. Но думал, что такое может случиться только во время каких-нибудь сложных исследований, или при создании новых заклинаний, или при применении супер-секретного заклинания невероятного уровня сложности, ну или, в самом крайнем случае, в самом разгаре боя с другим колдуном._ _

__Как же неправ он был._ _

__Магия Канпимука иссякла к двадцатой попытке применить щит ветра против Марка. И это Марк ещё говорил, что использует слабенькие заклинания! Канпимук, конечно, хотел думать, что Марк просто слишком сильный маг. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что всё дело в том, что это ему не хватает опыта, могущества и навыков._ _

__— Я передумал, — с трудом выдавил он. — Не хочу учиться защитным печатям._ _

__Всё его тело ломило, пот катился градом, и дышать было так тяжело, словно он только что пробежал пару кругов вокруг стадиона._ _

__— Дальше будет проще, — мягко сказал Марк, присаживаясь на пол рядом с ним и протягивая ему стакан холодной воды. — Использование магии, конечно, сказывается на твоем теле, и если ты слишком много и долго используешь свою силу, то твой организм перегружается и отдаёт болью в мышцах. Но тут как с тренировками, чем больше занимаешься, тем легче становится._ _

__— Не представляю, как живут маги, чья специализация усиливает их физические свойства, — Канпимук передернулся. — Мышцы болят и из-за использования магии, и из-за применения физической силы. Двойная порция боли. Я бы, наверное, в такой ситуации лежал на полу безвольным телом и мечтал о тихой жизни без магии. Я уже сейчас мечтаю о тихой жизни без магии._ _

__— А зря, — Марк пожал плечами. — У тебя отлично получается._ _

__Он резко вскинул голову. Марк редко хвалил его способности — на его памяти это был всего третий раз, — и услышать комплимент он сейчас совершенно не ожидал._ _

__— У тебя огромный потенциал, — продолжал Марк. — Через пару лет, уверен, ты сможешь и сам брать учеников._ _

__Канпимук ещё даже не думал об этом._ _

__— Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы ты учился магии в университете, — Марк потянулся и похрустел шеей. — Тогда у тебя было больше возможностей сделать имя в магическом мире. Уровня Эммы ты бы с лёгкостью достиг._ _

__Он неожиданно похолодел._ _

__Это был первый — второй, если считать то единственное сонное упоминание, — раз, когда Марк говорил об Эмме при нём. Но вместо того, чтобы радоваться такому доверию или сочувствовать чужой тоске, он почувствовал злость._ _

__Уровня Эммы он достиг бы, надо же._ _

__Канпимук сжал руки в кулаки._ _

__Интересно, Марк его в ученики взял тоже из-за этой Эммы? Одинаковая сила, одинаковый потенциал, ещё какая-нибудь ерунда с растрачиванием таланта попусту._ _

__— Хён, я тебе не замена Эммы, — резко перебил он Марка, рассуждающего о его гипотетическом будущем. — И не сравнивай меня с ней. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня и видел _меня_ , а не воспоминания о ком-то другом._ _

__Он понял, что именно сделал, только когда слова уже сорвались с губ, и тут же пришёл в ужас._ _

__А Марк замолчал и посмотрел на него странным взглядом — удивление, смешанное с недоумением, смешанное с виной, смешанное с чем-то ещё, чего он не мог понять._ _

__Неожиданно стало очень сильно не хватать воздуха, комната буквально душила его._ _

__— Я выйду, проветрю голову, — он вскочил со стула и выбежал из квартиры так быстро, как будто за ним гналась толпа вандалов с ядовитыми печатями._ _

__Марк что-то крикнул ему вслед, но он не расслышал._ _

__Он даже не пытался слушать._ _

__И, только оказавшись на улице, Канпимук простонал, хлопнул себя по лбу и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вообще не побиться головой обо что-нибудь. А может, и стоило. Глядишь, и здравый смысл бы себе набил._ _

__Что он нёс? С чего он вообще взял, что Марк видел в нём замену Эммы? Очевидно же, что он просто сравнил его с другим — возможно, единственным знакомым ему — мастером печатей, что в этом было такого? Он наверняка знал, насколько проще было магам, у которых кроме имени и таланта была ещё и поддержка магического университета за спиной._ _

__Да и, объективно, достижениям Эммы можно было позавидовать._ _

__Канпимук потёр руками лицо, раздражённо пнул ногой стену и пошёл вниз по улице, просто чтобы не стоять на месте._ _

__Он повёл себя не как взрослый человек, а как какой-то ревнивый школьник, решивший, что объект его влюблённости всецело принадлежит ему, и весь мир этого человека должен вращаться вокруг него._ _

__Даже если он сам этому человеку ни капли не нравится._ _

__От этой мысли он споткнулся о собственную ногу и едва не упал лицом в асфальт, но вовремя успел восстановить равновесие._ _

__О небо, он действительно ревновал._ _

__Ему нравился Марк._ _

__Ему нравился его друг._ _

__Ему нравился его наставник._ _

__Ему нравился человек, который явно всё ещё скучал по своей мёртвой девушке и любил её. Великолепная ситуация, десять баллов Гриффиндору._ _

__И как теперь Марку в глаза смотреть-то?_ _

__Продолжить свой импровизированный сеанс самобичевания он не успел. Его сила резко потянула его в сторону, словно подцепив крюком и пытаясь что-то ему показать, так что он растерянно осмотрелся. К тому, что сила была живой и взаимодействовала с ним при создании печатей, он уже привык. Но она ещё никогда не пробуждалась сама по себе, посреди дня, на ровном месте._ _

__Интересно, что же такого она нашла?_ _

__Он послушно последовал за своими ощущениями, пока не оказался перед национальной библиотекой._ _

__Она была покрыта печатями. Он не видел их, но прекрасно чувствовал._ _

__Как и почувствовал тот момент, когда они активировались по цепочке. Прозвучали взрывы, раздались крики, люди вокруг засуетились, а здание накренилось и начало падать. Он выругался себе под нос, достал из кармана джинс одну из заготовленных для занятия печатей с щитом ветра и активировал её._ _

__Последнее, что он увидел — разлетающийся во все стороны щит, которому снова не хватило силы. А потом ничего не стало._ _

__

__**14.**  
Югём, прикрывая голову пластиковой папкой, показал пропуск дежурному офицеру, зашёл за оградительную ленту и осторожно перепрыгнул через лежащий на земле кусок стены с выпирающим каркасом, едва не угодив при этом в книжный шкаф и не поскользнувшись на намокших книгах, сейчас больше похожих на кашу._ _

__Марк стоял перед ним, всего в паре шагов, сжимая ручку своего зонта так, что побелели костяшки. Его спина была идеально прямой, и только это выдавало, насколько же он напряжён._ _

__Сотрудники Министерства, все как один в оранжевых защитных костюмах, сновали в руинах и перекрикивались друг с другом._ _

__Югём вздохнул, размял плечи и плавно скользнул к Марку под зонт._ _

__— Привет, хён, как успехи?_ _

__Марк посмотрел на него с лёгкой растерянностью, словно не понимая, кто перед ним, а затем поджал губы._ _

__— По-прежнему ничего, — сказал он и снова повернулся лицом к руинам._ _

__Он был ужасно бледен, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, а на лице застыло печальное выражение человека, который уже ни на что не надеялся._ _

__Взрыв национальной библиотеки, прогремевший два дня назад, стал настоящей трагедией для города. Сотни пострадавших и десятки погибших, навеки утерянные исторические и культурные ценности, и, конечно же, потеря библиотеки как национального символа._ _

__Югём ещё раз посмотрел на Марка и в очередной раз пожалел, что его магия тут бессильна. Максимум, что он мог — наложить усыпляющее заклинание, но вот только проблем от этого потом, когда Марк проснётся, будет в несколько раз больше. В гневе тот всегда был страшен._ _

__Уборка руин взорванной библиотеки и поиск людей осуществлялись без использования заклинаний. Давно разработанный для подобных ситуаций протокол гласил, что при использовании магии повышались шансы ненароком что-то задеть или сдвинуть, что ухудшит состояние людей, оказавшихся в ловушке на нижних уровнях, поэтому приходилось делать всё руками и с помощью техники._ _

__Самым ужасным было ожидание — за лентой толпились люди, чьих родных и близких ещё не обнаружили и которые надеялись на хороший исход._ _

__Марк тоже относился к их числу._ _

__Это Десятка, проверяя камеры напротив библиотеки в надежде найти преступников, узнал, что Канпимук оказался перед ней буквально за минуты до взрыва. Он сразу же сообщил Хиён, а та связалась с Марком._ _

__И последний раз таким разбитым Югём видел его больше года назад. Нетрудно было догадаться, что у него на уме. Снова винил себя, думал, что всё могло быть иначе, думал, что это мог и должен был быть он._ _

__Что-то, а гипертрофированное чувство ответственности Марка никуда не делось с годами._ _

__— Это моя вина, — тихо сказал Марк._ _

__Ну начинается._ _

__— Он обиделся, когда я сравнил его с Эммой, вспылил и сказал, что ему нужно проветриться, — Марк криво улыбнулся. — Надо было лучше выбирать слова. Такого бы не произошло._ _

__— Хён, мы не в детском саду, чтобы обижаться из-за всякой ерунды, — покачал головой Югём. — Ты не можешь винить себя за происходящее в чужой голове._ _

__По лицу Марку было ясно, что это его ни капли не убедило._ _

__— Иди домой, хён, — мягко сказал Югём. — От того, что ты тут стоишь и смотришь, ничего не изменится._ _

__— Но если, — попытался возразить тот._ _

__— Никаких «но если». Если здесь что-то обнаружат, то тебе сразу сообщат, — Югём отобрал у него зонт. — Серьёзно, хён, я более чем уверен, что Хиён-нуна уже всех своих подчинённых на уши поставила. Не беспокойся об этом._ _

__Марк поджал губы, и Югём легонько потянул его за рукав куртки._ _

__— Пойдём, хён. Тебе нужно хоть немного отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь как мертвец. Я не думаю, что Канпимук будет рад увидеть своего учителя таким несобранным, он же тебя на смех поднимет._ _

__Марк тяжело вздохнул, но наконец уступил._ _

__Югём мысленно погладил себя по голове — убедить этого Марка в чём-либо удавалось через раз._ _

__Они не успели особо далеко уйти — всего-лишь свернули в безлюдный переулок в конце улицы, чтобы срезать путь, — когда перед ними на землю приземлилась фигура в чёрном плаще с накинутым на голову капюшоном._ _

__Югём напрягся — кончики его пальцев сразу же покрылись льдом. Сколько он ни смотрел различные фильмы, загадочные скрывающие лицо люди никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего. Стоило быть готовым ко всему._ _

__Человек в плаще подтвердил его теорию._ _

__Один быстрое движение — и в сторону Марка полетел нож. Югём едва успел вскинуть руку, чтобы создать перед ним ледяную стену. Противник не растерялся, переместился левее и ещё раз метнул несколько ножей. Югём отбросил в сторону зонт, щёлкнул пальцами и пробормотал заклинание, а вслед за движениями его руки выросла ещё одна ледяная стена._ _

__Колдун подпрыгнул так высоко, что не оставалось сомнений в использовании им усиливающего заклинания, и с лёгкостью оказался на стене._ _

__Югём оглянулся на Марка, который стоял и растерянно смотрел на происходящее, словно не осознавая, что происходит._ _

__Ладно, прекрасно, чудесно, это битва один на один._ _

__Колдун достал из рукава ещё один нож, провел над ним рукой, и нож неожиданно вытянулся и превратился в копьё._ _

__Вообще чудесно._ _

__Сосредоточиться, визуализировать желаемый результат, высвободить нужное количество силы — если взять слишком мало, то он не сможет толком заморозить, а слишком много, то убьёт ненароком. И не то чтобы Югёма это беспокоило сейчас, но этот маг определённо имел какое-то отношение к Теням, а значит, нужно было доставить его к Хиён-нуне._ _

__Югём быстро соединил свои ладони, дохнул на них, затем развёл в стороны и сжал в кулаки. Ледяная стена поползла выше и сковал колдуна по самые плечи._ _

__Югём удовлетворённо улыбнулся и опустил руки._ _

__И это была его ошибка._ _

__Пространство возле рукава колдуна засветилось красным, лёд разлетелся в стороны осколками, а следом в его сторону полетело копьё. Резкий свист — и копьё отбросило в сторону порывом ветра. За спиной раздались шаги, затем Марк оказался возле него и свистнул ещё. Новый порыв ветра был настолько силён, что оттолкнул колдуна назад и сорвал капюшон с его головы._ _

__Югём замер, потрясённо глядя на напавшего._ _

__— Какого… — выдохнул рядом Марк._ _

__Канпимук, стоя в этом плаще, смотрел на них пустыми глазами, а на лбу у него светилась красным какая-то печать._ _

__— Заклинание подчинения, — прошипел Марк, Югём растерянно скосил взгляд на него и почувствовал, как по телу поползли мурашки._ _

__Марк был в гневе. Марк был в бешенстве. Марк был в абсолютной ярости._ _

__— Вы опоздали, доктор Туан, — чужим безжизненным голосом сказал Канпимук. — Сегодня наконец восстановится справедливость._ _

__Спустя мгновение он достал что-то из рукава и исчез в облаке дыма._ _

__Менее убийственным взгляд Марка не стал. Скорее наоборот._ _

__

__**15.**  
Он влетел в кабинет, хлопнув дверью, споткнулся о собственный стул и, чудом удержавшись от падения, ударился локтём об полку. Марк громко выругался, с трудом подавляя в себе желание начать громить всё вокруг._ _

__Первичное потрясение при виде Канпимука сменилось чистой яростью, когда он понял, в чём дело. И это чувство не стало меньше, несмотря на то, что он уже успел добраться домой. Встречать Хиён и говорить с ней о нападении он оставил Югёма. Ему самому же была прямая дорога в домашнюю библиотеку._ _

__Он должен был найти способ снять эту чёртову печать подчинения, найти того, кто её наложил, и…_ _

__Что именно «и», он ещё не был уверен. Насилие он не одобрял, но и оставлять всё так, как есть, казалось неправильным._ _

__Как вообще кто-то посмел наложить заклинание на его ученика._ _

__Марк достал с полок несколько книг, поспешно пролистал их в поисках нужной информации. Он точно помнил, что в какой-то мелькала печать подчинения. А где есть она, там должна быть и контрпечать._ _

__Но вот только её не было. Ни в одной из трёх книг, где подробно расписывалось создание печати подченения, не было ни слова про отмену этого самого подчинения. Видимо, универсальным способом избавления от неё была смерть, но его этот вариант не устраивал._ _

__И он убил бы любого, кто его предложит._ _

__Стоп. Он действительно сейчас о таком подумал?_ _

__Марк простонал и потёр руками лицо._ _

__И что ему делать?_ _

__— Ты не там ищёшь, — возле него раздался женский голос, он повернул голову и встретился с мягкой улыбкой Эммы. — Откуда бы взяться контрпечати, если с этим заклинанием никто не сталкивался последние лет сто?_ _

__— Эмма, — выдохнул он. — Что же мне делать?_ _

__— То же, что мы всегда делали в подобных ситуациях? Если заклинания не существует, то его необходимо создать самостоятельно, — она была права, и он знал, что она права._ _

__Марк отложил в сторону очередной фолиант и потёр глаза. Затем глубоко вдохнул, взял со стола обычную ручку и перерисовал печать подчинения на ближайший лист._ _

__— Хорошо, прежде всего нужно замкнуть магические каналы и перекрыть источник магии, — вслух проговорил он. — Раз эта печать связывает носителя с волей заклинателя, то нужно сначала обрезать эту связь, и только потом заблокировать её и вовсе. То есть нужно двигаться от каналов к источнику._ _

__— Одной линией, — добавила Эмма, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Первый импульс всегда самый сильный, нужно использовать это в нашу пользу._ _

__Он кивнул, тщательно перечёркивая узор._ _

__— Потом нужно закрыть заклинание усиления, — он нарисовал тройной круг вокруг нужного символа. — Иначе Канпимук будет перегружен силой, когда придёт в себя. И, наверное, стоит добавить усыпляющее заклинание, чтобы его организм успел перестроиться на нормальное использование магии. Остаётся только заклинание подавления воли носителя. Её можно перекрыть печатью… Не знаю, взять что-то из целебных?_ _

__— Лучше взять обычное заклинание пробуждения, — задумчиво сказала Эмма, постучав указательным пальцем по формуле в книге. — Если использовать твою силу на сорок процентов вместо необходимых двадцати, то ты должен достучаться до чужой души. Просто вплети его внутрь усыпляющего, чтобы они не конфликтовали, и тогда всё получится._ _

__— Думаешь? — спросил он._ _

__Эмма посмотрела на него с возмущением._ _

__— Марк Туан, это не первая моя печать. Как ты можешь во мне сомневаться._ _

__— После того случая, когда ты сожгла себе все руки, экспериментируя с контрпечатью взрывов? Извини, что переспросил, — он слабо рассмеялся, но записал индекс использования и, пролистав справочник печатей, осторожно нарисовал лист пробуждения поверх водоворота подавления воли, но внутри усыпляющего облака. Слова заклинания по периметру печати он тщательно отзеркалил по вертикали, чтобы замкнуть их друг на друге, тем самым окончательно нейтрализовав подавление воли._ _

__Эмма одобрительно хмыкнула, и неожиданно ему показалось, что у него на груди лежит камень._ _

__— Прости меня, — сказал он, переводя на неё взгляд._ _

__— За что я должна тебя простить?_ _

__— Это должен был быть я, — произнёс Марк, и собственный голос показался ему каким-то беспомощным. — Тебе не стоило меня защищать._ _

__— Но это был мой выбор, — с вызовом ответила Эмма. — И я бы сделала это снова, не сомневаясь ни секунды. Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за мои решения._ _

__Она протянула к нему руку, но не стала прикасаться. Марк вздохнул и прикрыл глаза._ _

__Когда он открыл их снова, в библиотеке не было ни следа её присутствия._ _

__Кроме завершённой контрпечати на столе._ _

__

__**16.**  
— Я знаю, как снять печать подчинения, — сказал он, едва зайдя на кухню._ _

__— Это обнадёживает, — подал голос Югём, сидевший в окружении тетрадных листов, исписанных его неаккуратным почерком. — Я думал, как можно нейтрализовать её с помощью целительной магии, но что-то у меня не получилось вывести правильную формулу._ _

__Марк задумался. Конечно, всегда неплохо иметь запасной вариант на случай, если что-то пойдёт не по плану, но..._ _

__— Нет, это не сработает, — он покачал головой. — Разные типы магии, как формулу ни адаптируй, она не сможет стереть печать. Только если использовать комплексную магию._ _

__— Но мы говорим о подавлении личности, — Югём нахмурился. — Я более чем уверен, что для этого должно быть какое-то решение?_ _

__В этот момент взгляд Марка случайно скользнул по столу, за которым сидела Хиён, сосредоточенно печатая что-то на телефоне, и он замер. Потому что на столе лежали хорошо знакомые ему свитки чертежей, которые после инцидента с ядовитой печатью были изъяты из библиотеки. Через тонкую бумагу одного чертежа просвечивал рисунок другого, и неожиданно он нашёл разгадку._ _

__— Вот же чёрт, — выругался он и подскочил к столу. — Как же я раньше не додумался._ _

__Он распрямил один из свитков, придавил его края стоявшими на столе книгами, потом положил сверху другой свиток, затем следующий, и ещё один._ _

__Листы просвечивали друг через друга, линии разных чертежей вместе складывались в единую картину, и Марку не нравилось то, что он видел._ _

__— Подожди-ка, — ошарашенно сказала Хиён. — Разве эта форма не напоминает здание министерства?_ _

__— Я думаю, это оно и есть, — Марк придирчиво осмотрел чертёж. Зачем он мог понадобиться Теням? План здания Министерства, взрывные печати, уничтожение библиотеки. Множество взрывов ещё до Шанхая._ _

__Он мысленно представил себе карту мира, и если соединить между собой все города, в которых совершены теракты, то получалась ещё одна взрывная печать, сердцем которой был Сеул._ _

___Сегодня восстановится справедливость._ _ _

__Сегодня в полночь наступит пятисотлетний юбилей с момента принятия международных магических договоров._ _

__— Они хотят взорвать министерство. — сказал он севшим голосом. Хиён охнула._ _

__— Я отправляюсь туда, — твёрдо сказала она. — У нас половина офицеров занята на руинах национальной библиотеки, мы не можем наплевать на спасение людей, и, значит, нужно мобилизовать для защиты все свободные кадры._ _

__— Мы пойдём с тобой._ _

__Хиён кивнула ему и вышла с кухни, на ходу доставая служебный телефон. Но прежде чем он успел пойти следом, Югём схватил его за локоть, вынуждая остановиться._ _

__— Хён, не то чтобы я сомневался в твоих способностях, — скороговоркой выпалил он, — но ты совершенно точно уверен, что сможешь разобраться с той печатью?_ _

__В его голосе было искреннее беспокойство, и Марк немного запоздало вспомнил, что они с Канпимуком вообще-то успели стать лучшими друзьями._ _

__— Думаю, что да, — серьёзно кивнул он. И не стал говорить, что советовался с самым умелым мастером печатей, которого только знал. Югём всё же был целителем, он мог принять его видения за признак какой-нибудь болезни или проклятия._ _

__Марк несильно сжал висевший на шее кулон._ _

__— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты снова потерял кого-то дорогого тебе, — объяснил Югём._ _

__Он хотел сказать, что Канпимук дорог не только ему, но тут Югём смотрел так понимающе, что Марк сразу понял, что именно тот имел в виду._ _

__— Как ты узнал? — он устало потёр лоб._ _

__— Ну, хён, сколько лет мы знакомы? Ты для меня как открытая книга._ _

__Марк покачал головой._ _

__— Я даже удивлён, что ты сам всё понял, — Югём пожал плечами. — Собственные эмоции до тебя иногда очень долго доходят._ _

__Да куда уж дольше. Он начал догадываться, к чему всё идёт, ещё когда только перестал чувствовать раздражение при виде навязавшегося ему ученика. Когда его действительно начали радовать успехи Канпимука. Когда он был готов просидеть всю ночь над книгами и формулами, чтобы как можно понятнее тому всё объяснить. Когда он впервые заговорил с Канпимуком не только про магию._ _

__Когда он работал над своим проектом, а где-то на краю сознания маячил страх лишиться чужой улыбки и не услышать больше этот заразительный смех._ _

__— Давай поговорим о моих чувствах, когда это всё закончится? — предложил он. — У нас сейчас есть дела поважнее._ _

__— Лучше с Канпимуком о них поговори, — засмеялся Югём и направился к двери._ _

__Ну нет, к этому разговору он вряд ли будет готов._ _

__

__**17.**  
Что они опоздали, было ясно ещё на подходе к министерству. Люди в гражданском с криками разбегались в разные стороны, в окнах самого здания мелькали вспышки заклинаний и силуэты в плащах, а воздух буквально искрил магией._ _

__Раздался звон разбитого стекла, мимо пролетел один из Теней, потом через пустую оконную раму вылез один из офицеров магического контроля, прошептал заклинание, и вокруг отброшенного колдуна змеёй обвилось ближайшее дерево._ _

__Вслед за магом дерева в окне показался Десятка._ _

__— Опаздываете!— жизнерадостно крикнул он, заметив их, резко нагнулся, уклоняясь от прилетевшей слева молнии, потом махнул рукой, направляя в ту сторону мощный поток воды. Раздался сдавленный крик._ _

__Марк прикрыл глаза, коротко просвистел поисковое заклинание, и представшее перед ним зрелище было неутешительным._ _

__— Десять взрывных печатей, — сообщил он, переглянувшись с Хиён, — и одиннадцатая на крыше._ _

__Переводивший дух маг дерева посмотрел на здание министерства с ужасом._ _

__— Можно позаимствовать вашу рацию? — спросила у него Хиён._ _

__Тот, не задавая вопросов, снял пристёгнутую к ремню рацию и протянул ей._ _

__— Говорит офицер Ан Хиён, — стойким голосом сказала Хиён. — Согласно нашей информации, в данный момент в здании министерства заложено одиннадцать взрывных печатей. Все офицеры, способные использовать барьер двухмерного измерения, вы знаете, что делать. Поступайте согласно инструкции. Конец связи._ _

__Она выдохнула, откинула назад лезущие в глаза волосы и вернула рацию обратно._ _

__— Я пока останусь здесь и помогу раненым, — Югём тряхнул руками, и кончики его пальцев засветились мягким зеленым светом. — Догоню вас позже._ _

__Хиён кивнула и устремилась к разбитому окну, чтобы сэкономить время. Марк пошёл за ней._ _

__— Вы куда, офицер Ан? — тревожно спросил маг дерева._ _

__— На встречу с главарём, конечно, — Девятка улыбнулся и отошёл от оконного проёма, давая им больше места._ _

__— И вы туда же, офицер Личайяпорнкул? — донеслось ему вслед., — Почему я должен один разбираться со всем этим?_ _

__Оказавшись в пустом коридоре, Марк оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что они одни, снова прикрыл глаза, представил расходившиеся во все стороны полосы света и засвистел. Одна из полос вспыхнула, почернела и обмоталась вокруг его запястья. Потом несильно потянула наверх._ _

__Совершенно некстати пронеслась мысль, что последний раз он использовал это заклинание в день, когда встретил Канпимука впервые._ _

__— Нам на крышу, — сказал он. — Там находится основная взрывная печать, все остальные по цепи активируются._ _

__— Кто вообще располагает основную печать наверху? — скривился Десятка. — Не логичнее рисовать её где-нибудь в подвале? Больше разрушений, нет фундамента и нет проблем?_ _

__— Тот, кто хочет беспрепятственно сбежать, — нахмурилась Хиён. — Мы должны не дать этому произойти, давайте поторопимся._ _

__За пределами водного барьера, которым Десятка окружил эту часть коридора, всё было заполнено сражающимися офицерами магического контроля и Тенями, и только глядя на это Марк понял, насколько многочисленной организацией были их противники._ _

__И сколько сил они вкладывали в эту атаку._ _

__Чего ради?_ _

__Стена кабинета, мимо которого они пробегали, пошла трещинами, из которых ринул оранжевый свет, а затем осыпалась кусками, и Марк едва успел отскочить до того, как его придавило._ _

__Лежащий в этих руинах маг из Теней не шевелился, а в образовавшемся проходе появилось знакомое лицо._ _

__Марк не был знаком с министром магического контроля лично, но не раз видел его в новостях. Солидный и всегда собранный Нам Хансон сейчас выглядел как боец подпольного клуба: на коже виднелись ссадины и кровоподтёки, костюм был порван, а он сам — заляпан пылью, грязью и какой то сомнительной слизью. В кабинете за его спиной повсюду были обломки мебели и тела Теней, и им Марк не завидовал. Помимо своей должности министр Нам был широко известен тем, что не использовал заклинания, а концентрировал магию в своих руках._ _

__Получить удар кулаком, усиленным магией, должно быть чертовски больно._ _

__— Офицер Ан, офицер Личайяпорнкул, доктор Туан, — кивнул им министр._ _

__— Господин министр, — легко поклонился Марк в тот же момент, как Хиён сказала:_ _

__— Босс, мы знаем, где главная печать._ _

__— Тогда почему вы ещё не там, а стоите и смотрите на меня? — спросил министр. — Разве вам не нужно поторопиться?_ _

__— А вы не пойдете с нами, босс? — удивился Десятка._ _

__Министр покачал головой._ _

__— Я должен помочь тем, кто ещё сражается. Да и кому-то не помешает убедиться, что на вас не нападут со спины, — он нахмурился. — К тому же, когда началась атака, со мной в кабинете был заместитель Ким, но потом он пропал. Полагаю, его могли взять в заложники, и раз так, то я должен его найти._ _

__— Хорошо, босс, — Хиён решительно кивнула и обратилась уже к ним: — Вперёд, не тормозим._ _

__Марк не успел сделать и пары шагов, как министр Нам окликнул его. Он обернулся и наткнулся на благодарную улыбку._ _

__— Ваша помощь в этом деле действительно неоценима, — сказал министр и пошёл в противоположную сторону коридора._ _

__Марк удивлённо посмотрел ему вслед. Неоценимая помощь, ну надо же._ _

__Он покачал головой и поспешно нагнал Хиён и Десятку._ _

__А перед лестницей на крышу их уже ждали: Канпимук, со своим пустым взглядом и печатью подавления на лбу, опирался на копье и вскинул голову, едва услышав их шаги. Хиён и Десятка одновременно охнули, а Марк обошёл их и встал прямо напротив Канпимука._ _

__— Я быстро, — бросил он через плечо._ _

__Нож полетел в его сторону раньше, чем он успел договорить, но он был готов к этому и мгновенно отбросил его в сторону свистом. За его спиной вспыхнул щит — Десятка выставил его перед ними с Хиён, — тем самым давая ему больше возможностей для маневров._ _

__Коридор был узким, но ограниченное пространство никогда не было проблемой для Марка, чувствовавшего себя единым целым с магией ветра. Он оттолкнулся от пола и подпрыгнул, рванувшись вперёд. В полете он несколько раз прокрутился вокруг своей оси, и очередная порция ножей пролетела мимо. В тот момент, когда его ноги коснулись пола прямо перед Канпимуком, он уже заканчивал насвистывать парализующее заклинание._ _

__Он изначально знал, что Канпимук вряд ли будет спокойно стоять и ждать, пока уничтожат печать на его лбу, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем использовать паралич._ _

__Канпимук застыл с вытянутой рукой, занесённой назад для метания копья. Марк с облегчением выдохнул и подошёл ближе, доставая из кармана кисточку и небольшой флакон чернил._ _

__Единой линией перечеркнуть как магические каналы, так и источник магии. Аннулировать заклинание усиления и добавить заклинание пробуждения, не забыв вплести его внутрь усыпляющего, а не наоборот. Наконец, замкнуть слова заклинания и активировать контрпечать своей силой, тщательно проследив за её количеством._ _

__Парализующее заклинание развеялось само собой, Марк подхватил оседающего на пол Канпимука и аккуратно прислонил его к стене._ _

__Канпимук издал короткий всхрап. Ну, это было явным признаком, что он стал самим собой._ _

__— Класс, — прокомментировал Десятка, сняв щит и подойдя ближе. — Я и не знал, что ты умеешь сражаться._ _

__— Я и не умею, — Марк пожал плечами. — Это всё моя магия._ _

__Десятка сделал одобрительное лицо, Хиён тяжело вздохнула и прошла мимо него к двери._ _

__— Вы готовы? — спросила она и, дождавшись кивков, снесла дверь с петель заклинанием._ _

__До этого момента Марк не был уверен, что именно он ожидал увидеть на крыше, но явно не этого человека._ _

__— Ваше милосердие действительно является достойным конкурентом вашему уму, доктор Туан, — сказал заместитель министра Ким Джунхёк и хлопнул в ладоши. — Признаться, я не думал, что вы решите, что создать новую печать проще, чем избавиться от надоедливого ученика._ _

__— С чего вы взяли, что мой ученик надоедливый, — сразу же огрызнулся Марк._ _

__Его выпад заместитель Ким проигнорировал._ _

__— Офицер Ан, офицер Личайяпорнкул, вы далеко зашли, — он картинно раскинул руки в стороны. — Добро пожаловать на нашу маленькую теневую вечеринку._ _

__— Вашу? — озадаченно переспросил Десятка. — Вы заодно с Тенями?_ _

__— Вы меня недооцениваете, — осклабился заместитель Ким, — Я не заодно с Тенями, я их возглавляю._ _

__Марк едва сдержался от того, чтобы выругаться. Печать подчинения, какие-то бесконечные запасы ножей, бесполезное копьё, которым сам Канпимук и пользоваться-то не умеет. Заместитель министра специализировался на печатях, был настоящим мастером оружия и прославился созданием заклинания для хранения оружия в карманном измерении. Как же он раньше не догадался!_ _

__— Но зачем вам это? — растерялся Девятка._ _

__— Потому что пришло время справедливости, — заместитель Ким хлопнул в ладоши. — Мы, маги, приходим в этот мир с одинаковыми возможностями. Мы все владеем магией, но не все могут её использовать, потому что другие люди решают, кто достоин этого, а кто — нет. Почему они считают, что вправе выбирать чужую судьбу? Чем они лучше нас, что смотрят на нас свысока и решают наше будущее?_ _

__— Погодите, — опешила Хиён. — Но вы же…_ _

__— Могу использовать магию? — подсказал заместитель Ким. — Но не стараниями министерства._ _

__Он посмотрел на свою ладонь, затем сжал её в кулак._ _

__— Я ждал этого годами, мечтал об этом, планировал своё будущее. Но, когда достиг совершеннолетия, мне отказали в снятии печати. Сказали, якобы я смогу достичь куда больших успехов, будучи обычным человеком. Сказали, это для моего же блага. А за спиной шептались, что я провалил все их психологические тесты, что я опасен, что я потенциальный преступник. Я не знал, что делать, я никогда и не думал, что не смогу использовать свой дар._ _

__Как типично для большинства магов. Марк видел статистику и слышал рассказы знакомых — никто даже не пытался составить запасной план, не включающий себя ни намёка на магию._ _

__— Но моя сила, — заместитель Ким криво усмехнулся, — о, моя сила была куда умнее всех этих напыщенных дураков в центре, не потрудившихся обновить заклинание. Моя сила нашла изъян в старой, истёршейся с годами печати и через эту лазейку дотягивалась до меня во снах. Я видел неизвестные мне символы, неосознанно рисовал их в повседневной жизни, и однажды, после одного из этих символов, моя сдерживающая печать вдруг исчезла._ _

__Марк нахмурился. Значило ли это, что могущество заместителя министра было настолько велико, что он мог колдовать, даже не осознавая этого, несмотря на ограничения?_ _

__— Я мог наконец использовать свою силу, но понимал, что так повезло только мне, а сотни, тысячи, миллионы других людей по-прежнему страдают, отвергнутые магическим сообществом. Я нашёл подпольную организацию, которая с огромным трудом помогла мне подделать информацию в моей медицинской карте, и поставил перед собой задачу изменить нынешнюю систему. Ради этого я присоединился к министерству._ _

__Заместитель Ким с отвращением обвёл взглядом раскинувшийся вокруг них город._ _

__— Но неважно, как высоко я продвинулся по карьерной лестнице и насколько известным стало моё имя. Международный совет всё равно постоянно отклонял мой проект реформы, не считая нужным менять устоявшийся порядок вещей. Раз так, то мы уничтожим его вместе со всей системой, и тогда, наконец, воцарится справедливость._ _

__Нельзя было сказать, что Марк не понимал их мотивов и не видел необходимости в переменах. Но вот только способ, которым они хотели этого достичь..._ _

__— У меня только один вопрос, — он поднял руку: — Все ваши последователи такие же, как и вы?_ _

__— Не вы один можете создавать контрпечати, доктор Туан, — самодовольно погладил свою бородку заместитель Ким. — И вы не представляете, на что готовы пойти люди, жаждущие справедливости. Сегодня только начало. Мы уничтожим все ветви министерства магического контроля и подарим миру новое будущее._ _

__— Как будто мы дадим вам осуществить свой план, — раздражённо прервала его Хиён. Она произнесла заклинание и стукнула ногой, намереваясь призывать духов._ _

__Но ничего не произошло._ _

__— Вы же не думали, что я не перестраховался? — приподнял бровь заместитель Ким. Вдали раздался шум лопастей вертолёта, а в небе замерцали огни._ _

__Десятка вытянул вперёд руки, чтобы использовать свою силу, но это тоже не помогло._ _

__— Ограничивающий барьер, моё недавнее изобретение, — снисходительно объяснил заместитель. — В нём не работает ни одна магия, кроме печатей. Я бы заблокировал и их, но тогда было бы сложнее избавиться от министерства._ _

__Краем глаза Марк заметил, как Хиён быстро посмотрела на него, и от заместителя это тоже не скрылось._ _

__— Ваша проблема, офицер Ан, в том, что вы слишком полагаетесь на других. Я читал ваши отчёты, помните? Я знаю, сколько времени понадобилось доктору Туану, чтобы обезвредить печать в Шанхае. И к этому я тоже подготовился, — он сделал театральный шаг назад, и с поверхности перед ним спала маскирующая иллюзия. Под ней оказалась взрывная печать, практически полностью заполненная красным светом._ _

__Марк бросился вперёд и упал на колени перед печатью._ _

__Плохо дело, у него оставалось дай бог минуты две, максимум — три._ _

__— Доктор Туан, — повысил голос заместитель Ким, пытаясь перекричать шум вертолёта, который уже был практически над ним. — В этой партии вы были самым неожиданным игроком. Но здесь даже вы ничего не сможете сделать._ _

__Но он мог. Он, чёрт побери, мог._ _

__Конечно, это был риск. Он ещё не проверил свою печать, которую разрабатывал ещё с того момента, как взял Канпимука в ученики. В теории она должна была сработать, потому что в печатях он всё же разбирался. На практике создавать что-то с нуля — это не то же самое, что отменять действие уже существующего заклинания._ _

__Его печать предназначалась для спасения. Он, боясь повторения истории, хотел избежать новых потерь. Он не мог исцелять людей, попавших под проклятия, но зато мог это проклятие забрать._ _

__Что будет, если перенести на себя взрыв? Скорее всего, его разорвёт на части._ _

__Но нельзя было допустить очередную трагедию. Неважно, насколько благими были намерения Теней, неважно, насколько правильным казался мир их мечты, это не стоило сотен невинных жизней. В здании ещё были находились люди, с ним на крыше стояли его друзья, а в коридоре перед лестницей дремал Канпимук, и у Марка было только одно решение._ _

__Он снова достал флакон с оставшейся краской и вылил всю её рядом с собой._ _

__Взрывная печать засияла ещё ярче, узор источника силы сменился на цифры обратного отсчёта. Тридцать секунд до взрыва. Двадцать девять. Двадцать восемь._ _

__Он рисовал треугольники внутри нарочно кривого ромба и поспешно вписывал в них давно забытые всеми руны. Потом поставил в центре звезду, направил от неё линии к листве на углах печати._ _

__Семнадцать секунд. Шестнадцать._ _

__Он соединил обе печати тонкой вязью заклинания. Слова выглядели неаккуратными, но это не имело значения._ _

__Несколько вещей произошли практически одновременно: Десятка выхватил пистолет из кобуры — а Марк ещё когда-то удивлялся, зачем офицеры, владеющие магией, носят их с собой, — и выстрелил. Пуля попала прямо в ладонь заместителя Ким, который как раз собирался схватиться за лыжное шасси вертолёта._ _

__Марк опустил свою ладонь в центр новой печати и направил в неё всю силу._ _

__Взрывная печать застыла на семи секундах, её красное сияние по тонкой цепочке заклинания перебралось на его печать, а потом поползло вверх по руке._ _

__И наступила боль._ _

__

__**18.**  
Он стоял в своей библиотеке, и всё в ней было точно так же, как перед его уходом — открытые на печатях подчинения и пробуждения фолианты, исчёрканные листы формул для занятий, стул, опрокинутый, когда он выбегал в другую комнату._ _

__Марк подошёл и поднял его, а когда повернулся, то на широком столе, подвинув в сторону книги, сидела Эмма и болтала ногами._ _

__— Ох, мой Марк, — она посмотрела на него с грустной улыбкой и гордостью во взгляде. — Только ты мог придумать такой идиотский план по спасению._ _

__— Он ведь сработал, — Марк слабо рассмеялся, подошёл ближе и присел рядом с ней._ _

__— Но какой ценой._ _

__— Югём точно поставит меня на ноги. — пожал он плечами. В целительских способностях Югёма он перестал сомневаться давным-давно. Кажется, почти сразу после знакомства._ _

__Эмма прикрыла глаза, словно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям._ _

__— Он очень старается, — сказала она спустя пару секунд. — Но твои повреждения… Неужели нельзя было нарисовать контрпечать, а не экспериментировать?_ _

__— Я не успевал, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь._ _

__— Твои внутренности превращаются в кашу, а ты делаешь вид, что так и надо, — Эмма отвесила ему несильный подзатыльник. — Что ты будешь делать, если Югём не справится?_ _

__Умру, очевидно же, сказал бы он раньше._ _

__Это будет справедливо и правильно, сказал бы он раньше._ _

__Это всегда должен был быть я, а не ты, сказал бы он раньше._ _

__— Он талантливый и упорный, он справится, — Марк улыбнулся. — И у меня есть ты._ _

__За окном садилось солнце._ _

__— Ты уже понял? — Эмма вздохнула и заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь._ _

__— Что умереть мне не даёт не только Югём, но и ты? Да, — он кивнул и рассеянно потеребил висевший на шее кулон. — Сложно не понять, если после каждого раза, когда я вижу тебя, камень тускнеет, а в воздухе остаётся след твоей магии._ _

__— На самом деле, это вышло случайно, — Эмма виновато улыбнулась. — Но, видимо, так бывает, когда чуть ли не неделю заговариваешь восприимчивый к магии камень. Думаю, часть моей души оказалась привязана к нему, но не знаю точно. У меня нет некоторых воспоминаний, и я не в полной мере... я._ _

__— Всё в порядке, — он осторожно протянул руку, чтобы сжать её ладонь в своей. И почему-то до последнего боялся, что к ней не сможет прикоснуться._ _

__— Кулон должен был оберегать тебя, — тихо сказала Эмма. — Потому что не было ничего, чего бы я хотела больше, чем знать, что ты в безопасности, даже когда уезжаешь на другой конец света и меня нет рядом._ _

__— И он справился. Ты справилась._ _

__— Я знаю. Я смогла облегчить твои страдания, когда ты был ранен, и даже смогла помочь тебе, когда ты был в порядке и просто не мог найти решение. Но этот раз ситуация куда сложнее. Твои раны слишком тяжёлые, мой Марк._ _

__И он знал, к чему она клонит. Неважно, живая полноценная Эмма или всего лишь маленькая часть её души — он всегда понимал её лучше, чем кого-либо на свете. Даже лучше, чем самого себя. Она была сильной ведьмой и истинным мастером печатей, но даже её возможности не безграничны, и как бы она ни старалась, любые защитные чары рано или поздно иссякнут, а кулон станет лишь красивым украшением. Если его физическое состояние действительно настолько ужасно — а оно наверняка ужасно, иначе почему бы он абстрагировался от окружающего мира и своей боли? — то велики шансы того, что на его спасение уйдёт вся оставшаяся в камне магия._ _

__Это значило, что Эмма уйдёт тоже._ _

__На этот раз она действительно покинет его._ _

__У него в голове вертелись десятки фраз и сотни слов, которые он мог ей сказать. Которые он не успел ей сказать._ _

__— Спасибо, — сказал Марк вместо всей этой шелухи из бесполезных сожалений. — Я протянул так долго только благодаря тебе и твоей заботе._ _

__— Ты был слишком безрассуден, — она пожала плечами. — Теперь тебе нужно что-то с этим делать._ _

__— Ты права, — легко согласился он. — Мне ещё рано умирать._ _

__На этих словах Эмма ослепительно улыбнулась ему, и — в последний раз он видел её такой счастливой бесконечно давно. Когда они оба были беспечными и полными надежд. Когда они смотрели сериалы на диване в её гостиной. Когда они превращали любую готовку в драку едой. Когда в солнечные дни устраивали свидания._ _

__Когда они _были_._ _

__— Расскажешь мне о нём? — спросила она, и он без лишних вопросов понял, о ком речь._ _

__— Он бы тебе понравился, — честно ответил Марк._ _

__— Я не сомневаюсь, — засмеялась Эмма и положила голову ему на плечо. — У человека, который смог придать тебе силы снова двигаться вперёд, нет ни единого шанса мне не понравиться._ _

__

__**19.**  
Нужную ячейку в колумбарии Канпимук нашёл с третьей попытки и за это время успел несколько раз сказать самому себе, что идея была дурацкой и бессмысленной._ _

__Югём и Хиён-нуна, правда, оценили. Но он смутно подозревал, что они просто питали слабость к дурацким и бессмысленным затеям._ _

__К его счастью, других посетителей в колумбарии не было, и он мог не бояться показаться сумасшедшим, разговаривая сам с собой. Как будто его вообще можно было испугать чужим мнением. Как будто не все здесь делали точно так же._ _

__— Здравствуйте, — негромко сказал он и поклонился стоящей в ячейке фотографии. — Мы с вами не знакомы, но я ученик Марка._ _

__С фотографии ему улыбалась Эмма Джонс._ _

__— Ох, точно, это вам, — спохватился он и, осторожно открыв стеклянную дверцу, поставил в вазочку небольшой аккуратный букет._ _

__То, что прах Эммы Джонс находится в Корее — а не, как он думал, в Америке, — он обнаружил случайно. Просто столкнулся с милой пожилой парой возле палаты Марка, и Джексон сказал, что это родители Эммы. А поскольку Джексон был очень болтливым, всего через каких-то полчаса Канпимук уже знал, что Джонсы давно иммигрировали в Корею, и паспорт у Эммы был тоже корейский, и прах её покоился здесь, и…_ _

__И почему-то ему показалось важной и хорошей затеей сходить и проведать её._ _

__Показать уважение._ _

__— Знаете, я не представляю, как вы вообще справлялись с хёном, — он вздохнул и потёр лицо. — Он умудряется находить на свою голову опасные приключения, рискует своей жизнью и потом лежит при смерти. Он настолько умён, что рядом с ним чувствуешь себя то ли круглым дураком, то ли неопытным ребёнком. Он хороший товарищ, верный друг и отличный наставник. Он много молчит, никогда не говорит, что у него на уме, взваливает на свои плечи весь мир и отказывается делиться своей ношей._ _

__Потом тихо добавил:_ _

__— И он мне очень нравится._ _

__И замолчал, не зная, как и продолжить._ _

__Зачем он вообще пришёл? Поговорить с единственным человеком, который знает, какого это — быть влюблённым в Марка Туана? Высказаться, не дожидаясь ответа? Попросить благословения? Сказать, что Марк теперь в хороших руках? Пообещать, что та ситуация с печатью подчинения не повторится?_ _

__Наверное, он просто хотел в каком-то смысле встретиться с человеком, который много значил для того, кто дорог ему._ _

__Телефон пискнул короткой трелью уведомления, и на мгновение в голове промелькнула мысль, что было бы неплохо поставить на звонок свист Марка._ _

__«Хён проснулся», — гласило сообщение от Югёма, и Канпимук вздохнул с облегчением._ _

__Наконец-то._ _

__Повреждения Марка были настолько серьёзными, что одними навыками Югёма обойтись не удалось. Да, он с трудом, постоянно переключаясь между своими типами магии, сумел остановить разрушение органов и даже регенерировал их малую часть, но потом его силы иссякли, и заканчивать дело пришлось целителям уже в больнице. Где Марк пролежал четыре дня, не приходя в сознание._ _

__Канпимук за это время едва не сошёл с ума от беспокойства. Боялся, что Марк не очнётся, или что травмы не прошли бесследно и Марк уже не будет прежним, или что у него будет какая-нибудь амнезия, или…_ _

__Он покачал головой. Пора было посмотреть в лицо своему страху._ _

__***_ _

__Когда он зашёл в палату, Марк полулежал в своей койке, смотрел на что-то в планшете и недовольно хмурился._ _

__Почему-то Канпимук был уверен, что тот наверстывает упущенное, читая статьи на новостных порталах. А ещё больше он был уверен, что громкий титул спасителя, который Марку массово дали все журналисты, того не обрадует._ _

__— Хэй, хён, — сказал он самым жизнерадостным тоном, на который только был способен._ _

__Почему-то резко стало очень страшно: вдруг Марк обижен на то, что Канпимук напал на него, когда не был собой._ _

__Сама мысль об этом была глупой, особенно если учесть, что именно он снял это дурацкое заклинание подчинения воли — и, по словам Югёма, ещё и контрпечать создал сам, — но спокойнее от этого не становилось._ _

__— И тебе хэй, — сказал Марк, откладывая планшет в сторону._ _

__Воцарившаяся после этого тишина оказалась неловкой._ _

__— Хён, я… — начал было Канпимук, в тот же момент Марк перебил его неуверенным «слушай, я…»_ _

__Марк неловко улыбнулся, и он махнул рукой, уступая право голоса._ _

__— До того, как всё завертелось, ты сказал мне, что не хочешь, чтобы я видел в тебе замену Эмме, — Марк сложил руки на коленях и посмотрел на свои ладони._ _

__За ту эмоциональную вспышку Канпимуку было стыдно до сих пор, но он решил не перебивать чужой монолог своими бессмысленными извинениями._ _

__— Изначально я взял тебя в ученики, потому что хотел отвлечься от собственных проблем, и мне напомнили, что жить в изоляции — не выход. Но потом я помогал тебе, потому что увидел твой потенциал и хотел увидеть, как ты преуспеешь во всём. Я общался с тобой, потому что с тобой было интересно и твоя жизнерадостность просто ужасно заразительна._ _

__Марк вздохнул и посмотрел на него._ _

__— К тому же, я не могу видеть в тебе замену Эммы, потому что её невозможно заменить, и она всегда будет в моём сердце. Но это не значит, что я не ценю тебя, не беспокоюсь о тебе и не люблю тебя именно как _тебя_._ _

__В горле встал ком, сердце забилось как бешеное, и на мгновение Канпимуку показалось, что он ослышался. Но у Марка во взгляде искренность сочеталась с какой-то щемящей нежностью, и Канпимук широко улыбнулся._ _

__— Так значит, ты меня любишь, хён? — практически пропел он._ _

__Марк, вероятно, только после этих слов осознавший, что именно сказал, замер, словно напуганный зверь в свете фар._ _

__— С этого и стоило начинать, — Канпимук не смог сдержать радостный и немного нервный смешок. — Потому что, знаешь, ты мне тоже очень нравишься._ _

__

__**20.**  
Бэйби привстала на цыпочки, вытянула шею и осмотрелась. В аэропорту Инчхон встречающих было просто пруд пруди, и найти в толпе её брата казалось непосильной задачей._ _

__Девушка с огромной и явно тяжелой камерой врезалась в неё, пробормотала сумбурные извинения и побежала дальше, вслед за стайкой других девушек, вооружённых не менее внушительными камерами._ _

__Ох уж эти фансайты._ _

__Бэйби покачала головой. Бэм сразу, ещё когда только позвал их в гости, предупредил: в аэропорту стоило быть осторожнее, ведь если зазеваться, то фанаты айдолов запросто снесут их с ног и не заметят. Но она не ожидала, что этих самых фанатов будет настолько много._ _

__Конечно, повсюду сновали полицейские, и в поле зрения то и дело мелькала красно-золотая форма сотрудников магического контроля. Но у них были заботы поважнее толпы с камерами._ _

__На прошлой неделе, спустя часы и дни долгих споров и обсуждений, на всемирном магическом съезде была принята реформа, согласно которой были отменены сдерживающие печати. Дети теперь могли учиться магии в любом возрасте, многие совершеннолетние наконец получили доступ к своей силе, а личная жизнь оставалась личной._ _

__Корейская ветвь министерства, которая и была инициатором этих перемен, предоставила план изменений в системе образования и план перестройки магических центров, а также в качестве примера привела уже известную всем шокирующую историю с заместителем министра, оказавшимся главой бунтовщиков._ _

__Так или иначе, согласно их отчёту, существующая система была неэффективной. И лучше было перераспределить имеющиеся ресурсы, используя людей не для слежки за будущими магами — эта информация и вовсе вызвала всеобщий резонанс и породила сотни статей в стиле «можем ли мы доверять правительству, которое контролировало каждый наш вдох и даже не потрудилось сообщить об этом», — а для поимки нарушителей (чьё количество непременно увеличится) и обучения юного поколения (численность которого тоже станет больше)._ _

__Мировое сообщество долго дискутировало, но в итоге сдалось под напором аргументов._ _

__Правда, пришлось увеличить охрану в общественных местах и число патрульных на улицах, чтобы убедиться, что окрыленные свободой люди не натворят глупостей. Но Бэм говорил, что необходимость в этом будет лишь первое время, пока не спадет всеобщая эйфория._ _

__По тому, что видела Бэйби, к концу этой послереформенной недели всё уже начало стихать._ _

__Общество двигалось вперёд._ _

__— О, я их вижу! — крикнул стоящий рядом Бир и махнул рукой._ _

__Бэйби посмотрела в сторону, куда он указал, и — действительно. Возле огромного горшка с фикусом виднелись её любимый глупый брат и доктор Туан._ _

__Мама взяла за ручку свой чемодан и целеустремленно направилась к ним. Бэйби переглянулась с Биром и Бэнком, пожала плечами и, взяв свой чемодан, поспешила за ней, пока снова не набежала толпа._ _

__Едва дойдя до Бэма, мама сразу его обняла и замерла так на несколько долгих секунд._ _

__Бэм улыбнулся, тихо что-то ей сказал, затем отстранился и указал на доктора Туана._ _

__— Мам, познакомься, это Марк._ _

__Мама даже не дала доктору Туану и слова сказать, тут же сгребая в объятия и его._ _

__— Добро пожаловать в семью, — отчётливо произнесла она на английском. Доктор Туан и Бэм выглядели одинаково растерянными, и Бэйби прыснула. Бир рядом с ней широко улыбался, пока Бэнк явно всеми силами пытался удержаться от комментариев._ _

__Ей не терпелось увидеть реакцию Бэма, когда он поймет, что мама знает, что они с доктором Туаном встречаются. Бэм, конечно, всегда рассказывал про него только как про своего учителя, классного мага и эксперта по истории магии. Но, во-первых, если его не остановить, то говорить о докторе Туана он мог часами. А во-вторых, они читали новости и видели их совместные фотографии. Только слепой мог не заметить, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга._ _

__И это Бэм ещё не знает, что мама специально скинула на планшет его детские фотографии._ _

__Это обещало быть так весело._ _


End file.
